A new start
by Galacticmoonwolf
Summary: Reincarnation AU: What happens when Alex Hampton remembers his past life as Alexander Hamilton? How will he act and who else will remember their past lives and who will now be who now this is a different time? Rated T to be safe, bad language may be used
1. Chapter 1

Darkness. That's all a certain man saw, a man known by others as Alex Hampton, to him however he knew who he really was. Alexander Hamilton. It all came to him earlier in the day, he was with his parents when a wave of sadness hit him. As if this was not right, as if he should not be by their side. A familiar feeling resided, when he was out in the town he came across a women he did not know, a woman in this time period known as Liz Skyler. The feeling was of love but also feeling of loss and guilt, he at the time did not know why he felt this way but now he did she was Eliza, his wife. He could not shake off the feeling though of how many people he did not know here that he knew in his past life, or who he does know for that matter.

He could faintly hear voices in the darkness, breaking through it. As if it was urging him to wake up, but he didn't want to. He wanted to sleep a little longer, he hadn't felt this tired since the time he had to write his essays defending the constitution. He suspected this was because of the rush of memories and experiences of his past life, having two lives and identities cannot be good for the mind, he wondered which one would be more dominate in that case. It would most likely be Hamilton, after all that side of him, the true side, was a fighter. He would never back down and only do what he can to stay in the game.

"Alex, honey, wake up please." A woman's voice was calling out. One familiar yet not so familiar at the same time. He slowly opened his eyes to be greeted with the sight of her. A woman stood there with a man. Ah, he recognised them, his mother and father. Well in this time period at least. He could not think to imagine having parents now but he looked at them both with longing eyes. He had wished he had a family growing up and now he had it, it was taken away from him. That was the cruelty of life.

"Son, you're awake? Are you hurt? The doctor said you fell as you had low sugar levels. I told you to not skip meals, what were you thinking?" His father had begun to lecture him. He knew he should feel some emotion towards them. Guilt, affection or even sorrow but he didn't. To him he had lost his parents a long time ago. Instead he ended up just looking at them and sighed softly to himself.

"I'm not your son." He muttered out of habit, no he was not this person's son and he had to remember that. He was taken back though by his voice. A British accent. Great. He fought against England to free America and to make it independent and now he was British, that is just what he needed.

His mother looked back at him and held him close in a tight hug. She was holding him and yet she was not ill this time around. It did make him tear up. Now he was not the one to cry however when faced with two lives and two sets of memories and personalities it was hard to keep balance as of yet. Especially getting hugged by your mother who had died and concern from your father that left you when you were ten. He wiped his tears away as he refused to show such weakness and he sat upright, breaking out of his mother's hold. He gave her a soft smile as he moved himself to the edge of the bed and stood up.

Okay, bad idea for him. With everything going on in his mind he had begun to feel dizzy, he held onto the side of the bed until his vision cleared. His parents were trying to stop him but he didn't listen. He was his own man after all. He walked to the bathroom alone and he looked at his reflection in the mirror. His looks hasn't changed much from his past life. It seems the only thing changed was that he was British, someone just shoot him now. However that thought just made rage fill up inside him. Curling up his fist he hit the sink out of anger. His oldest friend and rival shot him when he pointed his gun to the sky. If he ever saw Burr in this life he would be sure to get him back.

He sighed to himself as he looked on the seat of the toilet in the hospital. It contained fresh clothing, he assumed his parents had put them there to give to him when he got better. With a small shrug he had taken off the hospital gown and put on his clothes he was given. A blue shirt and blue trousers were what he now wore, not his initial choice of wear but he guessed that was just his older self-speaking out to him on that, in any case it was still better than what Jefferson would ever wear and that was a fact.

Once he was dressed he walked back to where his parents stood and could not help but feel out of place. Now he knew who he was, he did not feel like he belonged here, not truly anyway. He ignored his father's hand and headed out the door and ignoring his mother's calls he walked out of the hospital. He just held his head up as he walked down the streets and he accidentally walked into someone as he was looking to the sky. His eyes met with one he had always loved, Eliza.

"Watch where you are walking!" A voice came out from behind her, Angelica, of course it would be her.

"Lisa I am sure he didn't mean it. Are you okay? I'm Liz what's your name?." Eliza pulled out her hand smiling. She was as nice as ever.

"Alex Hampton it's a pleasure to meet you." He took her hand in his own and kissed the back of it. He couldn't help it. This was his wife, standing in front of him and yet she did not know who he was. While Liz was not bothered by the kiss Angelica had slapped him.

"For your information she already has a girlfriend. You don't just kiss a girl you don't know." It was clear Angelica was being protective over her sister. Although what caught him was the fact Eliza was already in a relationship. Who could she be with? He knew he had no play in her life anymore, he was not in her narrative anymore.

"I do apologise, I hope the best for you Eli-Liz…" He had to correct himself as he teared up, turning his back to walk the other way, he had to deal with all this, he was no longer in the time he was in and he did not know the same people anymore. He headed straight to his home, he could not think of how so much has changed and also to think you feel the loss of others once you truly have lost them.

The immigrant opened the door with his own keys and ran straight to his room. He was not surprised to see his parents not there, in fact he would like them to stay gone. He was only seventeen in this time despite his room was not one for that age. His walls were yellow, laminated flooring, a wooden desk with pens, pencils and sheets of paper scattered on it and the desk was under a cabin bed. He looked at his desk and saw what was written, it seems he was trying to remember even before he realised it. Written on the paper was two words. ' '. He laughed softly as he sat at his desk and took a fresh sheet of paper and did the only thing he knew what to do. Write in the face of pain. He wrote like he did back in his times, handwriting was back and also he wrote a detailed essay on the American government back from his time, he never did do enough work.

He wrote on and on, even ignoring his parents when they came back when they called for dinner. He wrote until he couldn't keep going. He had fallen asleep at his desk, for the first time but definitely not the last time now he was back. His parents were worried for Alex but they thought to let him have his space as he may be working on his college work or even asleep from the recovery. They did notice though how he had changed but they hoped it was just a small recovery issue and nothing more but they were oblivious to the fact their son Alex Hampton was gone and now in his place was Alexander Hamilton.

* * *

 **A/N: thank you for your time reading this, I didn't write all too much as this is only the first chapter and all so yeah, I will update when I can though so I am not promising any schedules or anything like that. So comment down what you think of this and if there are any mistakes don't be affraid to note them down and I shall change them when I can ^_^**

 **See you next chapter my awesome peeps**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone, my second chapter is up and out, I had fun writing this chapter in all honesty so I hope you guys enjoy it. Just for future notices, italics mean flashbacks. DISCLAIMER: obviously I do not own Hamilton. Feel free to review this chapter I am looking forward to seeing what you guys think. See you next chapter my awesome peeps ^_^**

* * *

He awoke, raising his head from his desk. Light was peering into his widow and he had checked the time, it was only seven in the morning. College for him started at half eight so he had plenty of time to get ready. He had gotten into his clothes, ate breakfast and brushed his teeth as you normally would do in the morning and he had checked the time, half seven. It took him half an hour to walk to college so he knew to leave at eight. He wondered why he was bothering to even go there, he was, mentally, a grown man. In his past life he already graduated college and got a scholarship but here he had to do it all again, just great.

By some time it was time for him to leave his home and he had begun walking to school. It was different for him, to live his life as a young man again even though he remembered more than his current life was, although he was faring better than he was yesterday, he was on balance with his memories and so his emotions were also steady. He was walking for a while when he had come across his college, with a smirk Hamilton walked in.

His first lesson was history. He walked in the room and sat in his seat. He looked at the others when they walked in and almost hated remembering his past, three people were in his class that he hated. Jefferson, Madison and Burr. Madison smiled at him and he had remembered in this life he was friends with those three and no one else as Hampton was quiet and shy but Hamilton was not like that. He refused to show them kindness so he just looked the other way to the front to see what they were learning. The American Revolution, he smirked as he looked at the teacher. Charles Lee, oh he will have so much fun.

"So class we are learning about the American Revolution. Does anyone know anything about it?" Lee began, well in this life he was Mr. Lean. Much to everyone's surprise but not his own, Alexander put up his hand.

"The revolution was about the Americans fighting for their independence from England, if we never fought back we never would be independent. We had help from the French, an amazing Frenchman called Lafayette was a big part of it and so was Mulligan and Laurens but most importantly Alexander Hamilton. He was General Washington's right hand man and he fought for the revolution and may or may not have been the cause of a certain general being shot because he was an awful general, if it's not clear I am talking about Charles Lee." Alexander spoke with confidence as he looked at his teacher.

"Yes everything you said is true, I am glad someone has read up on this although next time Mr. Hampton use the people's first name." Charles could not help but notice how his student changed but something was familiar with his attitude and he did not know why but it annoyed him especially when he spoke of Charles Lee.

"Anyway about Charles Lee though he was a good man." The teacher could not help but defend him for some reason causing Hamilton to laugh. "Is something amusing Hampton?" He spoke with an annoyed tone.

"Yes actually. Charles Lee was a fraud. He had caused the death of several men because he was not fit for duty. He should have been shot in the mouth it would have shut him up." He spoke with a dark tone as he glared at the teacher. Oh how much he wanted to shoot him here and now. The teacher could see a familiar burn in the other's eyes and something snapped inside of him, a memory you could say.

 _"_ _Charles Lee, our odds are beyond us. I am promoting you to general to help us win this war." Washington had said to him. Charles was happy, ecstatic even, a general? Him? Now he can lead his own men and troops to battle._

 _"_ _General Washington I will be sure to win this war for every American out there. You did not make any mistakes." He walked out of the tent and gave a squeal out of joy and he walked past Washington's tent so he did not hear what he was about to say. "I'm a general WHEE!" He could not contain his excitement although that was short lived, Washington's right hand man, Hamilton and his friends walked by and heard his joy._

 _"_ _You can't be serious?" Hercules Mulligan had spoken._

 _"_ _The general promoted you? You can't handle this." Hamilton added._

 _"_ _Yeah he shit his own bed at the battle of Monument." Laurens and Lafayette finished off causing the four to laugh._

 _"_ _I will have you know I did not. I am a general and that is all you need to know, I hold more power than the four of you together." Charles Lee spoke with a smug grin._

 _"_ _You forget something 'general' Lee. General Washington still holds more authority over you." Alexander could not help but protest, holding air quotes when calling Lee a general._

The memory had faded and another one had come to his mind in that moment. Unlike the other it was not as happy.

 _Blood. He had been shot in the side by John Laurens in the duel. He grabbed his side as he fell to the ground, he swore in his bloodied state that if he survives this, he will get revenge on both John Laurens and on Alexander Hamilton, especially him. His vision had become blurry in the corners as his breathing became sharper and quicker._

 _"_ _What is the meaning of this? Mr. Burr get a medic for the general." An enraged voice commanded, not just any voice. General Washington's. George took a breath as he looked to the man on the ground being hoisted onto a carrier._

 _"_ _Lee you will never agree with me but believe me these young men don't speak for me. Thank you for your service." Just like that he was carried away to medic. He was still in shock of the shot, he did not think he would be beaten like that but he hoped Washington would punish them both badly. That would serve them right. If he got better and got his hands on them they would have to prey he does not kill them then and there._

The memories faded as he looked at Hamilton. He remembered, he remembered getting shot, commanding his men. More importantly he remembered Hamilton. With a smug smirk he resumed teaching, he held more power over Hamilton here and he would make sure he makes the other regret what he did.

"So Mr. Hampton. If you say Charles Lee should have been shot in the mouth wouldn't you say Alexander Hamilton also needed that? Hamilton was not a great man himself." He wanted to laugh at the glare he got from Hamilton, oh it was glorious.

"In all due respects Alexander Hamilton was a good man." He could not believe the way the other insulted him so easily. That could only mean one thing, Charles Lee was back. Great, that's just what he needed.

Lee could not help but laugh, he could not hold it back. The entire class looked at the teacher and at Alexander with a confused expression, they had no idea what was going on. How could they know? Jefferson shot a concerned look to his friend Hampton, well who he thought was Hampton. He had seen just how different he was today. More outgoing and less kind.

"Hampton, let's say Charles Lee and Hamilton was still alive in these days. Hamilton was the reason he was shot and I know you can't deny that. So he would have all rights to shoot the other." The teacher smiled at Hamilton and he mentally cursed. Lee was proving to be difficult for Alexander.

"The law would stop him. It's illegal even in Jersey. Besides I have a strong feeling he does not want to be killed again, even if it is by someone he wished he killed instead to pay back for all the people died because of him!" Hamilton could not help but raise his voice as he stood up glaring at Lee. Before the two could murder each other in the class the bell had gone off, Hamilton was the first out. Grabbing his bag and storming out of the door.

He could feel he was being followed, who by? By none other than the three he could really do with not seeing. Jefferson, Madison and Burr.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ah, sorry it's been awhile since I last updated. My computer had some issues but it is fixed now so I am here again posting frequently. I apologise for the short chapter though, I am trying to write more in a chapter but it's hard to come up with more things to add in the one chapter so you will need to bare with me on this. Obviously I do not own Hamilton. See you next chapter my awesome peeps ^_^**

* * *

"Alex what was that all about?" Jefferson asked the other with a concerned. Thomas Jefferson, here he was known as Tom Jerson. He was a kind hearted and a good debater, head of the debate club. He was popular with many people and also one of the closest friends with Alexander.

"It's nothing of your concern." He could not help but reply in a cold tone all while glaring at the three. He hated them all, especially Burr. His gaze settled on Aaron Burr, or in this time known as Allen Burn. He could not hold back his anger, who could blame him really? His first friend and enemy shooting him. His fist curled as he approached the other punching him in the face. He was satisfied.

Jefferson and Madison both were quick to act, Jefferson pulled his friends arms behind his back and Madison led Burr away from Hamilton so they did not start a fight but both were equally confused as to what was going on with their usually kind friend. Jefferson pulled his friend to the one place he knew the best. The head teachers office, he usually did not like to disturb him but this was pressing matters especially to make a friend punch another and also try to fight his way out of his grasp as if he was being dragged against his own will.

"Alex, what is wrong with you today? I'm worried and so is Jamie." Jefferson spoke with a concerned tone as he kept moving to the head's office. Hamilton had stopped struggling at this point as he realised that no matter what he did he would not break the Virginians' hold.

"It's nothing okay." Hamilton replied, he could not stand this Jefferson either. He knew the true Jefferson and that put the immigrant off the caring nature of Tom Jerson. It dawned on Hamilton as to where they were going, the head teacher, Mr. Wash or as he knew it President George Washington.

"Come in." Mr. Wash spoke as Jefferson knocked on the door. He opened it and Hamilton looked at the former President as Jefferson moved him into the room and sat him down.

"What is it Mr. Jerson and Mr. Hampton?" He asked keeping formalities as he sorted out the papers he was working on.

"I'm concerned about Alex sir. He was acting strange and I didn't know what else to." Jefferson sat himself down next to Alexander.

Washington sighed, of course he should have expected this. Out of everyone in this life Washington had always remembered his past life and he just hoped no one else did. Especially Hamilton and Jefferson, he wanted some peace in this life at least.

"So what's wrong son?" He faced Hamilton as he placed his papers on the desk, he mainly did this to see if he remembered. He knew Hampton was kind, calm and shy. He would do nothing to bring enough concern to be brought to his office.

"I'm not your son." Alexander simply replied as he glared at the former general. He hated it when he called him son. It would just remind him of his own father, the one that left him with his mother and could care less about their well-being.

Washington knew exactly what this meant. Hamilton was back and did something rash as he always did. He was grateful though at the same time, his right hand man was back but also he was glad it was only Hamilton. He could not deal with any political parties being formed and fighting against each other. Honestly it just gave him a headache, it happened every cabinet meeting.

"Mr. Jerson may I speak to Mr. Hampton alone?" He asked the other. Thomas nodded as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He was one to respect the wishes of the head despite the fact that in the past he would be less willing to abide to him.

"Hamilton what did you do?" Washington asked the immigrant as soon as the Virginian closed the door.

"Well I saw vice president Burr and I may have punched him, it's a blur sir." Hamilton was not surprised to know Washington remembered, he respected the president. To him he was actually glad the former president remembered and also he was with the only person he would properly consider America's president.

"You punched Mr. Burr? Hamilton when will you allow me to have a break? Must you always be so rash?" He sighed as he put his left hand on his head. It looked like his break was over, he was back to keeping Hamilton in control.

"I'm sure you are aware of my reasoning behind it Mr. President." He was aware that his story was told, that in schools they taught about what he did, what he stood for and also the last moments of his life.

"Yes I am aware that you and Mr. Burr had gotten into a duel and you had suffered afterwards but this is not the past son. You need to accept that he is not the same person and that you cannot pass judgement onto him for Mr. Burn has done nothing wrong to you in this time period." George could not believe that he was lecturing Alexander again, after so much time had passed.

"Don't call me son, I'm not your son!" He could not help but raise his voice as he stood up, glaring at the other. Hamilton did not understand why the other called him son. He constantly expresses his distaste of being called son and yet here now he still calls him that.

"Look Alexander calm down. We can't risk anyone over hearing this, as far as everyone is concerned I am no one more than Mr. Wash and you are seen as Alex Hampton. If you drew attention there will be much more work to be done and I am sure you do not wish to have to deal with any more. However if you need help please come and see me, I shall be more than willing to lend an ear." Washington knew of Hamilton's past through learning it through school. He knew what his childhood was like, well on a basic level but he could connect dots with how he knew what it was like in the past. He did not want his right hand man to continue to deal with all this and all the differences alone.

"In all due respects sir I'm fine but thank you for the offer." Alexander thanked the other and turned to leave the others office. He wanted to talk to the other about so much but yet he held back. He could not allow himself to fall victim of relying on others more than himself.

"One more thing Alexander. About the incident with Mr. Burr, I will need to report this to your parents. You may be my right hand man but I cannot allow you to go away without punishment as I am still the head teacher at this school." Washington sighed. He would never think the day would come when he needed to result to child friendly methods on Hamilton.

"Ok sir. Oh just to let you Charles Lee also remembers so have fun with that." On that note Alexander took his leave so he did not have to explain why and how the other also remembered.

Meanwhile in the office Washington was just giving up with everything. So both Hamilton and Lee remembered, he will need to keep an eye on both of them to make sure no one gets killed or seriously wounded. He really wished he would not need to deal with all this, he just wanted to retire from this job but unfortunately his age of retirement was not for a long time. The former president knew it was only a matter of time until all hell broke loose so he needed to be prepared for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: okay, I disappeared I know, it was exam season but it is now over and you have this amazing chapter to enjoy. I kept Lafayette's name as honestly I had no idea what to change it to and also that is the same with Hercules' name, if any of you have ideas just put down below and I may change it with that name and credit you. Obviously I do not own Hamilton and see you next chapter my awesome peeps ^_^**

* * *

Alexander walked through the hallways, he enjoyed the environment honestly. He may be back at college when he was mentally an experienced adult, it was peaceful. Well more peaceful than needing to fight in any wars or to battle in cabinet meetings for his plans to be approved by congress. Although he longed for one thing, his wife and children. He lost them all, it hurt him to think of them, that his children do not exist in this time and that his wife is longer his. As usual though he kept all this inside himself, he could not cry as he knew it would do nothing to bring them back.

He had stopped as he had bumped into someone. He looked up, about to apologise but he became wordless as he saw who it was. John Laurens, well in this time he was known as Josh Lauren. The immigrant didn't know what to do or say, it had been so long since he last saw his friend. He had wished to see him so many times when he found out he was dead, and now he could but with the fact that John didn't know who he was.

"Sorry." Alexander muttered as he looked away, it hurt all too much. The memories of the letters they wrote, the forbidden feelings of affection they had and also them all having a good time whether it was drunk in a bar or just talking.

"It's fine, hey are you okay? You seem a little down. My friends always said I can read people quite well." Laurens laughed a little as he extended his hand. "I'm Josh Lauren, and you?" The other smiled at him.

"Alex Hampton." He spoke as he grabbed the others hand shaking it, trying to not give in to temptation and hug the other. Alexander knew that would not go well. "Also I'm fine thanks. Just have a little bit on my mind." The former treasury secretary was not lying really. With everything that was going on, it was hard to not have a bit on his mind.

"It's nice to meet you Alex. Also if you want anyone to talk to, you can talk to me. I know I'm just a stranger to you but it feels as if I know you. I know it sounds weird." Laurens laughed as he scratched the back of his neck. He couldn't explain how he felt really, maybe it was a sign or something that they were meant to be friends.

"It's not weird Josh. I mean maybe its fate." Hamilton wanted to kick himself. Fate? Such a thing did not exist, he knew that first hand. He once believed in fate but with what happened in his previous life made him resent the idea. Why should fate decide who lives and who dies? If anything fate had made his life as painful as anything but he would not go into that as he was used to the pain as he had that tolerance to pain.

"Hey, why don't I introduce you to my friends? I mean they are cool and I'm sure they'd let you sit with us." As if on cue the lunch bell rang and without waiting for a response Alexander was led by his arm being tugged into the lunch hall. They both stopped to a halt in front of the duo sitting there. Lafayette and Mulligan. Mulligan took one look at Alexander and recognised that he was the boy that usually sat with Jefferson and Madison, Heracles was one of the few that disliked them both.

"Josh, he isn't sitting here. He hangs out with the two popular suck ups." Mulligan spoke with a hostile tone. That hurt the immigrant as Herc was another good friend in the past. The Frenchman though saw the look on Alexander's face and spoke up.

"Let him sit here Herc." Lafayette placed a hand on Herc's shoulder and smiled at Alexander. "There is room here after all for one more person." The immigrants face lit up as he sat down next to Laurens as he smiled, it felt like the old times.

"So anyway Alex, these are my friends. This is Herc, we call him that because he's quite strong like that Greek guy Hercules. Then this is Lafayette, he is a pretty cool guy." Alexander nodded, despite knowing them, it made things easier for him that unlike the rest their names were not changed. It made him feel more at ease.

Meanwhile a confused Thomas was sitting with James not knowing why Alexander was being so distant, why he was with others. Well it was good at the same time as it meant he was no longer in his shell but it felt off, as if something was not right behind all this.

"Jamie, do you also feel something's off?" Jefferson asked the other Virginian.

"Yes I do Tom, something's changed in Alex. I can't also help but feel if something's missing." James mused it over in his mind. With how Alexander acted around them, not to mention punching Burr. It was as if he was not their friend. "He treats us like his enemies." Madison stated aloud as the two both remembered something from the depths of their minds.

 _Jefferson and Madison were both working on documents to stop Alexanders plan to create a national bank. To him it was atrocious how he was trying to put the country in governments control so he can have the upper hand. Jefferson sighed in annoyance as he put his quill down._

 _"How are we going to put an end to this plan James?" Thomas asked as he looked at his notes._

 _"I don't know Thomas but we have to. If he gets this plan through then America would be back to when the British had control." Madison spoke but shortly after he had another one of his coughing fits. He was used to these though, as he took his handkerchief and coughed into it._

 _"Don't push yourself too much James, we can't have you dropping down now." Jefferson knew he couldn't do this alone. He could not fight Alexander one handed, he would never be able to bring him down that way._

The memory faded, being replaced with another memory, more headache inducing than the other one.

 _The two Virginians were listening to Hamilton ramble about this all, and they had to admit he had brought them into a tight corner. Madison had to raise his handkerchief and he coughed into it, they both could agree this was the worst time to be it with another fit._

 _"Madison, you're mad as a hatter, so take your medicine. Damn, you're in worse shape than the national debt is in" Hamilton said to Madison and that was the last straw for Jefferson. Yes Madison had health issues with his lungs but that was no reason to attack him for it. Thomas glared at Hamilton as he had stopped listening to him when all of a sudden the president's voice cut everything out when Jefferson went to punch the immigrant for the insult towards his friend._

 _"Excuse me! Madison, Jefferson, take a walk! Hamilton, take a walk! We'll reconvene after a brief recess." Washington had stopped the fight before it started, he did not need them fighting in a congress meeting, that would not only present complications but it would also make them both seem irresponsible then no one would actually make a decision of what to do in this situation. In return that would give the president more work._

 _Before Hamilton went to the president, Jefferson grabbed onto his arm and turned him around. Oh how he wanted to punch him but he knew the president would not stand for that and he did not want to cause any issues as of yet. He had to keep a level head so he thought of something that would get on the immigrants nerve even more._

 _"You don't have the votes." James began saying with Thomas repeating it, catching onto his plan to annoy the other. Jefferson laughed at how irritated Alexander looked, his plan was working and it was gold._

 _"You're going to need congressional approval and you don't have the votes. Such a blunder sometimes it makes me wonder why I even bring the thunder." Jefferson smirked as he held out his hand to James Madison._

 _"Why he even brings the thunder." James followed as he low fived the other Virginian as he also smirked as Hamilton walked away literally needing to keep his hands from punching the two in the face._

The memories faded and the two were laughing. They had both remembered, and they were quite amused by it. They did not have much they regret, the only thing they did regret was not pushing Hamilton further back in that Cabinet meeting. They both stood up and walked behind here Alexander sat and Jefferson tapped on his shoulder.

"Well look here Jamie, look who's making new friends. How precious." He laughed as he rested his arm on the others shoulder.

"You're right Tom it's almost like he does not want us anymore. Talk about someone who isn't loyal." Madison laughed as he smirked slightly seeing how Hamilton was clearly getting annoyed.

"I don't know what any of that is to do with anything Jerson and Mason." Alexander growled.

"Hampton's getting annoyed, well maybe we should stop. I mean it's not he's done anything to deserve to be called disloyal." Jefferson laughed, oh this was all to great.

"It's not like he ever cheated on people after all. Well we should go anyway Tom. I assume Hampton is getting embarrassed with us here." Madison went to turn around when of all of a sudden he felt pain in his leg as he fell onto the floor. Hamilton had kicked him in the back of the leg.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ooh, this chapter was a lot of fun to write. Especially now it has more emotional sides to the characters especially the hammy ham. Anyways as usual I shall say obviously I do not own Hamilton. I say this every time because of disclaimer stuff and the likes. See you next chapter my awesome peeps ^_^**

* * *

The kick turned into a punch and you could swear all war broke out. It was two against one and you could defiantly predict what would happen, Hamilton was on the ground with Madison pinning him there and Jefferson was above, sending blows. Thomas could not forgive the immigrant for harming James, his friend. He was the only one that could actually stand to be around him and because of that he would do anything to defend him.

"You two, stop!" A familiar voice rang out. It was none other than Charles Lee. Like he would be able to do much, he may have been a former general but Alexander would rather be shot again than obey Lee.

"Sir, he disrespected Jamie, he started it." The Virginian smirked standing up, thinking he could get the other into more trouble.

"Then there is one way to settle this. Why not duel it out? Mr. Hampton could apologise if he would rather not." The former general smirked also. Both Jefferson and Lee was backing the immigrant into a corner.

"I stand by what I did. I have no reason to apologise to them so yes I will duel but I hope you do know that duelling with actual guns is illegal in this time period so we should settle it in another manor." Alexander calmly pointed out as he struggled to try to break Madison's hold. James had finally given in and let go of the other and stood beside the other two.

"Well not a problem, why not duel it out with a BB gun? I'm sure Hampton wouldn't mind that." James suggested, now it was impossible to back out. It wasn't illegal and also no one will get killed, injured yes and be in a lot of pain but not killed. The immigrant glared at the three as he thought about it. Could he duel them? Could he re live his past and make that brash decision, make the one that killed both him and his son? No, he was not going to apologise to them though, he would rather be shot.

"That's fine with me. Tomorrow afternoon on the sports field." Hamilton settled it, standing up and walking away. The others were all confused by this. Why would they set up a duel? What even was that anyway? Why did the teacher support this and why was he ganging up on a student? No one knew the answers but everyone was curious about this duel, it was clear this duel would have an audience.

As he walked away the immigrant mentally cursed as he walked into Washington's office. If anyone needed to know about this it would need to be him, so he would not stop the duel. Hamilton needed to stand strong without any interference. As he entered the other's office he bowed down just like the old times.

"Pardon the intrusion sir." He apologised as he looked up only to see the former general sitting down with the vice head beside him. The person was none other than John Adams or known in this time period John Ams. The vice head looked at who he thought as Alex and gave a look of confusion, why did he bow to the head teacher like that?

"Come in Mr. Hampton." Washington sighed, if he was back here in such little time it only meant one thing. He had done something rash yet again. The former president just wished once in his life he would get a break.

"I guess I should leave then?" John offered as he left the room, not wanting to get in the way of the Head teacher and the odd student that is in front of him.

"What did you do this time? It has only been half an hour since you were last here Alexander." George sighed. Why was it he was the one to babysit him? Even now when he has parents he still needs to act like a father to keep him in line.

"Jefferson challenged me to a duel." Hamilton stated bluntly. "To your relief it is not with guns as that is illegal however it will be done with BB guns." He continued on. Washington literally held his head in his hand, he would never think Alexander would do such a thing. After the way he had previously died and how his son died George thought he at least would have some common sense.

"I can't explain just how I feel about this. You think I will let this slide son?" Washington stood up as he looked down on Alexander.

"I'm not your son! I will never be your son so you can't say what I can or cannot do. I was letting you know so you won't interfere." Alexander raised his voice.

"Hamilton I know what this means to your pride but you can't just make these decisions. You can't get yourself hurt for nothing and-"The former general began only to be cut off.

"Who would care? My wife is no longer mine, I have no children, I see everyone I knew but they no longer know me and the only ones that do don't even like me! You are the only one that can understand what I'm going through, I have nothing to lose." The other lowered his voice as tears had welled up in his eyes. The repressed emotions were all catching up. As usual he wiped it away, he would not allow himself to show such weakness and in front of the president too.

Washington couldn't believe he was ignorant enough to not notice this. It took him time to get used to everything and even now he was still hurt but he was strong enough to handle it. Alexander however had a hard life and now it was all crushing on him, he was always the type of person to keep everything to himself, no matter what. The former general of course kept a neutral face as to not let onto the fact that he was concerned. He spent enough time with the other to know how badly that would turn out to be.

"I understand but you shouldn't get hurt just to prove a point that you could probably write to fix." Washington didn't want him getting more hurt, even if this is a different pain. His pain right now is an emotional pain but if he went along with the duel he would also be in physical pain.

"I am not throwing away my shot sir." Alexander stated as he left the general. One thing was clear with this encounter, the duel will not be stopped at the scene. The rest of the school day was uneventful and it was time he returned home. As he did so he headed into his room and found what he needed, the BB gun. He placed it in his bag then headed downstairs to see his 'parents' watching television. He sat down on a free chair.

"So how was your first day back there sweetie?" His mother asked. She carried a hopeful voice, she hoped he had a good first day back from the hospital, she was unaware of the pain he hid away because of his day there.

"It was good. I made a few new friends." He lied. Well it was not necessarily a lie, it was more of a reunion of old friends even if they don't know you and one of them no longer likes you. He could not lie when he said he was thankful he was back with them.

The rest of the evening was quiet as they all ate a Chinese takeaway while watching war movies. Alexander was struggling to not let go of the memories they brought back from the time he spent on the battlefield. The amount of men that died, the amount injured and also where he lost his beloved Laurens. After the war films he headed up to sleep, ready for duel the next day.

It was the day, the day of the duel. He changed into his clothes, wishing he had more time to prepare for this. He headed out and walked to school, the air was thick and humid as if it knew something was up. It made it harder for him to keep his usual carefree attitude however he managed through the day and lunch had hit.

Out he walked to the sports field and there they were, the two Virginians and a big crowd including with people he knew in his past life. His eyes settled on the two in front of him as Washington walked beside him. Everyone was surprised to see this, the head teacher was there yet he was not stopping whatever this was.

"I know I can't stop you, so I'm willing to be your second here." The former president sighed. He would at least want to be close by so if they got hurt he could send them to the school nurse quickly. This only caused a smug grin on the other side.

"Just as always, you got him on your side." Thomas spoke as he picked up the BB gun from Madison. Alexander took his own out of his bag and placed it on the floor and they both counted together while aiming their weapons towards each other, it was at that moment everyone caught onto what a duel was.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10!" They counted in unison then as the number ten was said they both fired their weapons.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, I know two updates in this week, I'm spoiling you all. I really wanted to know what happened next myself so I had to write the next chapter sooner. I had fun in this chapter and the feelings obviously, anyways a little heads up there is use of bad language. It is only used once but I though I'd say, even though it would be obvious seeing it is based on Hamilton. Anyways the usual disclaimer, I do not own Hamilton. See you next chapter my awesome peeps ^_^**

* * *

The pellets darted towards the two at a fast speed. When it had hit its target, both of them. Thomas was hit in the leg and he fell to the ground in pain holding his leg. James was hovering over him holding an ice pack over his leg. Alexander however was hit where he had previously been shot in his last duel, his lower abdomen. Thankfully as it was with BB guns he wouldn't die but he was in pain, a ton of pain. He fell onto the ground curled in a ball as he dropped his gun in the process, people were rushing onto both sides, to see if the two were in need of direct help, all but one person. Allen Burn or rather Aaron Burr.

He had stood there in shock, hands trembling at the sight of them both being shot with the BB guns however his eyes were fixed on Alexander. It all felt familiar, as if something like this has happened before. He felt sorrowful in a way, also filled with guilt and yet he did not know why he felt like that. He took a few trembling steps forward and picked up the BB gun only dropping it again with how it felt in his hands. It was like he had held a gun before, that's when the memory came of that moment.

 _He threw the letter to the table. Hamilton had done it this time, you would think he would have gone over the top sending in thirty years' worth of letters when they disagreed but this was worse. He was refusing to apologise, he was turning his back on the one that had been by his side for all this time. Aaron should have known something like that would have happened, Alexander was always the one to make rash decisions based on what he wanted, not what was best. He put his quill to the paper he was writing on to finish the letter he began to write._

 _'Then stand, Alexander. Weehawken. Dawn. Guns. Drawn_

 _I have the honour to be your obedient servant,_

 _'_

 _He smirked to himself as he finished the letter and he picked it up from his desk, he would not let the arrogant Immigrant, orphan, Bastard and whoreson keep him from the room where it happens. He will be in the position of power, the position to make the decisions. He could not believe that man would prevent him from getting to that point and they were meant to be friends, partners even._

 _He walked out of his home and sent it off to be delivered to his now enemy. He walked back to his home and sat by his desk and looked at a portrait of his wife, before she had died. He sighed as he gazed upon it, he wished she was still around. To care for their daughter as he did. If he died in this duel she would have no father and he would not allow her to become an orphan. He sat in thought, no he will win the duel. He would not allow Hamilton make an orphan of his daughter._

As much as Allen wanted to deny, this it was him, just from the past. He was still in denial as he took a few shaky steps back, catching the eyes of both Madison and Washington. It was clear by their expressions they were concerned about his well-being. His breathing had become uneven and he backed up a little more as his gaze was fixed on the immigrant on the ground. He did not hear James approaching him or hear him asking if he were okay as he was plunged into another memory.

 _He was on the field, opposite Hamilton. The other looked like he was a man on a mission, he looked so confident. How? Unless he was that confident that he would win, why else would be so confident that he would claim this victory. That made him think, the immigrant would know that he always had a bad aim. Burr could not let himself to be mocked like this, he could not be underestimated for his abilities. He would not be defeated, he would not let his daughter become an orphan and he would not let his daughter suffer the same fate as he did._

 _He took his pistol as he saw Alexander put on his glasses. Why? If not take deadly aim would he be putting those on? Aaron was clear on what he needed to do, Hamilton and him was set on the duel. When they both had their pistols they counted to ten. Aaron couldn't bear the thought of his daughter at his funeral, he thought the other was going to shoot him first. He closed his eyes and fired his pistol._

 _He opened his eyes and saw his enemy, the one he shot in the abdomen lowering his arm from it being pointed to the sky. Aaron could not believe what he had just done, he had shot his friend. He had shot him even when he was not going to shoot back. He was blinded by fear to not notice how Alexander was acting, he was now the villain in his story. The vice president tried to go towards his friend only to be lead away from the scene into a state of hiding until the charges were dropped._

Aaron remembered that day. The day he had killed his first friend. He could not grasp onto it, why? Why did he do it? Even if it was out of fear what was it for? He could not believe he thought he would be shot himself and also to choose out the place his son had died without realising it. He wished he could not remember as if he did not he could live a peaceful life but now, now it has changed.

"Allen, can you hear me?" Madison was saying to him. It had snapped Burr out of the memory as he locked eyes with the other.

"Yes I can sorry about that, I spaced out a little." He gave a small smile as he began to walk away. Yes that is what is always was like with him talk less, smile more.

"Don't be like that to me, we're friends after all and I can tell if you're not well." James was literally worried about the other. He was not like Thomas where it was all about himself, he did care about a select few, pretty much everyone that wasn't Hamilton.

"I know, I know. I just can't see why Ham-Alex would do such a thing." Burr cursed internally. He almost slipped up, he didn't know that he remembered too.

"Well he's always been the type to make decisions in the moment Burr." Madison gave a small smile. He would have guessed something like that would trigger his memory, it was a horrible experience. He could not even guess how Aaron would have felt after killing a man, even if it was with intentions. The way James saw it, Burr had it hard although he could sympathise with Alexander now he had learnt his history and what he had been through. That doesn't mean he likes him by any means.

Aaron looked at Madison with surprise, so he remembered the past life to. That honestly made it much easier for him to say the least. He wondered just how many people did remember and he realised one thing he could do, ask James. Sure they may not always see eye to eye but at least he got along with the other more than Alexander.

"So who else remembers?" Burr asked the Virginian.

"You, me, Hamilton, Thomas and I suspect Washington does as well. That's all we know." James spoke as he out of habit took out a tissue in his pocket and coughed into it. He didn't have lung problems like he did before which was good but it was still out of habit whenever he did cough. He found it more polite to do it that way. James had placed the tissue into his pocket to bin later and he gave a small laugh.

"This certainly will turn out to be interesting though. All of us are back and who knows what will happen." Madison couldn't even imagine what could happen in the time spent here all under one roof. It was certain though that this duel was not going to be the last time Alexander and Jefferson would fight.

Although when he thought about the duel he was left in confusion about one thing. Why did the former president be his second in the duel? If anything he would have done anything in his power to stop it no matter what Hamilton thought. He mentally shrugged, he couldn't place just why he did that and thinking about it would only cause unanswered questions. Instead he and Aaron had went back to Jefferson and helped him up, he was still in pain but he was able to get up. Hamilton however was still curled in a tight ball in pain it was clear he was going to remain like this for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, I apologise in advance if this chapter is not that good, I didn't have that much fun writing this one but hey I did the best I could. I thank you all though for the support and the fact you all actually read this, I didn't expect people to actually enjoy what I write so I really am grateful. Anyways I do not own Hamilton as you all know but disclaimer stuff and all. See you next chapter my awesome peeps ^_^**

* * *

"So Burr what'd you think?" Thomas asked the American smugly. Thomas was aware he remembered and he was not going to let that knowledge go to waste, even if he was in pain.

"I think you and Alex both made rash choices. Also here in public call me Allen, Tom." He emphasised saying the others name. Unlike Thomas he was aware he was in a place where anyone could hear their names being spoken. If others heard them all addressing one another by other names, also names of people who no longer exist, they may cast them aside as not mentally well. Aaron had always been a person to think carefully about what he says, what he lets off. His motto of life was 'talk less, smile more' this meant to him that he would just bind his time until the correct moment rose.

"I meant about my shot. You're the same as always huh, such a killjoy." Thomas laughed as he looked in the direction of the immigrant, he did feel a small pang of guilt for what he had done. Yes he was shot too, however he was not in as much pain as Hamilton was. He sighed in annoyance with how he felt concern for the former treasury-secretary. He didn't want the others to know he was so he turned his back and began to walk away with the others following behind him.

Meanwhile Alexander was curled up on the ground in pain. He wasn't aware of what was happening around him. He did however feel a hand shake his shoulder trying to grab his attention and it had worked on the most part. He heard a voice, one he was not expecting to hear, it was Laurens. John was concerned for his 'new' friend as he tried to get him to uncurl himself so he could help him to the school nurse.

"Alex come on, you need to work with me here. I can't carry you alone you know, you need to get up." John's voice was soft and it was laced with worry. It was a tone Alexander could not ignore. He wanted to reassure John and say he was fine, but he couldn't find how to form the sentence, so instead he tried to uncurl himself. Tried was the correct word as when he did so he could only go back to the position due to the pain he felt. He could however feel himself being lifted and as a result to this he was out of the curled position and he was in more pain due to this.

Alexander had remembered nothing past that, everything just went black. He was stuck in the abyss of an empty void with no light, no people, just him. He walked around in this abyss to try and find someone at least. He stood to a halt as he saw someone, someone he thought he had lost a long time ago. Philip.

"It's been a while pops." The figure spoke as he turned around to face his father. Philip wore what he did on that day and more notably he had a wound on his chest, a gun wound. Hamilton had to take a step back, it was something he had not expected to see ever again.

"Philip." The immigrant didn't know what to say to his son after so long away from him. He was happy to see him again but he also felt guilt consume him. He could not take his eyes off the wound, the one he felt he was responsible for causing.

"Pops, you've lived happily without me. Are you happy you did this to me? If you never gave me that advice, gave me your guns I would have lived with mom. We could have been a happy family but you had to ruin it." His son's voice became harsh as if he were responding to the guilt he felt. That caused him to look up into his son's eyes. The look of hatred flickered in them, he deserved this. Well Alexander thought he did anyway.

"I'm not happy about any of it. Every day I think about you. I wish I could have been there, I would have taken that bullet for you so you wouldn't have died. My son, I wish I could turn back time to fix my mistake." He ended up saying to the cold eyes of his son.

"Well you can't turn back time. You made a mistake and you can't fix it, I will never forgive you and you will never be forgiven by mom even if she said she would. You really think you can be forgiven after what you did to us?" Philip had a cold tone as he walked away from his father, not caring if he was in despair. He was left there, alone in the darkness. This is what he deserved, he had convinced himself that. After a while in the darkness he could hear a different voice pierce through. It had lit up the place, he wanted to go to the voice. The closer he walked towards it, it would become clearer to hear.

"Hamilton wake up." It was the voice of the former general. There was a sense of urgency in the general's voice, but why? He didn't see what was so important, this was just how things worked. Although some part of him wanted to wake up, to escape this nightmare he was trapped in.

He could feel weigh crushing on him and a dull throbbing pain going through his body but it was bearable. He tried to open his eyes, but they were heavy. He didn't want to open but he could not shake off the urgency in the general's voice as that was the sole purpose why he was trying so hard to wake up. Finally he had opened up his eyes.

He was looking up at a ceiling, then he looked to the side to see he was in an unfamiliar room. It was dark so he assumed it was night but there was a lit fireplace and there was a smell of food drifting through the room. He sat himself up to see John sitting there asleep in a chair next to him. Just where was he? Thankfully to answer his question George had walked into the room with a large tray carrying three bowls of soup?

"Hamilton I see you're awake. You're at mine, you have a good friend right there. He refused to leave, as stubborn as he was back in the past I assure you on that." The former president placed the bowls of soup on the table in front of him as he remembered how the other literally followed him to his car and argued with him to come along.

"That's the type of person he's always been. Are you sure it's okay to talk about the past around him though? He doesn't remember." You could hear the sadness creep into his voice, who could blame him though? His closest friend and even maybe something more.

"He doesn't remember but I told him about the past. He understands about it all. Oh by the way he wanted me to say if he was not awake when you woke up, how much of an idiot you are." Washington could also say that was his own words too. The way he duelled was stupid, he was glad he acted as his second. He was able to get him to safety quickly without all the other students getting in his way. Washington nudged John to wake him up so he could eat.

"Wha-? Oh right food." John muttered as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked at his new friend with soft eyes, the one the head teacher said he was very close with, in the past. "So Alex we were close huh." He wanted to know more about the past, the one he could not remember. When he was told about it all he didn't believe it. The more he thought about it though the more it made sense, he didn't believe when you die nothing happens, he always thought something happened so reincarnation did make sense.

"Yeah we were. You were one of my closest friends, we worked together and wrote letters frequently." A small smile creeped onto his face as he drank some of the soup. The letters they wrote were an expression of their true feelings. The feelings that were lost to time now. He didn't disclose the information about the letters because he didn't want to make the guy uncomfortable, he only saw him as a friend anyways nothing more.

"I'll need to read up more about the American Revolution won't I? I hate studying but I think I can make an exception on this." He laughed as he pulled out his phone to google about his past self. Before Hamilton could stop him, he was already faced with what happened to him. His laughter turned into a frown.

"I was killed and my men I lead didn't become freed? Why didn't you tell me about this Alex?" Laurens didn't know how to feel. He didn't feel sad, after all he didn't know what it was like back then or who he was. He did however feel a little guilt rise in him, yes he didn't know anything yet but he was there. He was leading them to freedom and yet he failed to do that. He wanted to go back there to help his past self, to make sure he achieves his goal. He also wanted to go back to actually see what he was like.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, late on the update...late being an understatement. I just lost motivation for the fic but now I am back and with 100% motavation all there. I am sorry it took this long, the next chapter shouldn't take as long definitely not. I hope you enjoy this one as I certainly did, especially since it helped me get back into the fic (you'd be suprised how much inspiration comes when you don't want to study). So as usual, disclaimer I don't own Hamilton. Before I go though can anyone spot the reference I sneaked into there? Put it in a review if you did ;). Anyways, see you next chapter my awesome peeps ^_^**

* * *

The immigrant turned to face downwards to his soup as he drank some more soup. Anger flooded into him, not at John, but at himself. He allowed John to go there alone, he even didn't think that John could have died to the point he didn't think about his safety when the war was over. As John studied the face of Hamilton a look of guilt spread.

"You don't have to answer to it if you don't want to Alex." John muttered as he put his phone away. As he did the immigrant finished his soup and the former general took it away along with his. Mainly to give the two some privacy.

"What could I have said? Oh yeah you were my best friend in the past and we fought in a war where you got killed and I didn't think of the possibilities." The anger towards himself seeped into his tone until he sighed and the anger faded, leaving a look of sorrow. "You don't remember it, I know but…that day I lost my closest friend, no, something more than a friend and I…couldn't do anything to stop it." Alexander fought back tears as he looked at John.

"Alex I…I'm sorry I don't remember. I must have meant a lot to you, but you know. It wasn't your fault. If I was in the position John was in, I would have insisted on fighting if it meant I could bring people to freedom. It was a war, I'm sure I knew my life was at risk and so was yours right? Any of us could have died." His voice was comforting as he tried to make the other feel less guilt. John wished he could remember, but the more he tried nothing would come up. What did catch him off guard though was when he said more than a friend. Were they a thing? He would need to do some research on their history.

"I know…Thanks Laurens." Saying his last name from the past was just a habitual thing and came to him without realising it. However when he did he cleared his throat. "Sorry, Josh." He corrected himself earning a small smile from John.

"Call me what you want Alex. It doesn't matter to me." John got up from his chair and walked over to the immigrant and placed a hand on his shoulder, to be met with a hug from Hamilton. John smiled as he hugged him back, he didn't mind it. No, he was sure this was what Alexander needed to get better. As the hug continued it dawned on Laurens that the former treasury-secretary fell asleep in his hold making him laugh softly. "Good night Alex." He muttered. In the dream Hamilton was having it was a more pleasant memory than the last lot to say the least.

 _He was in the bar he met his friends in. They waved at him motioning him to the table. The immigrant laughed a little as he sat himself down only for Hercules to order drinks for them. Typical of him. As they received their drinks, he felt he should say something to his new friends, something to inspire them more, to see the future which he sees._

 _"I may not live to see our glory, but I will gladly join the fight. And when our children tell our story. They will tell the story of tonight." He began, he began to raise his glass when the others did so to._

 _"Raise a glass to freedom, something they can never take away, no matter what they tell you." That caught Hamilton off guard as Laurens interrupted with his own speech in there. Laurens smiled at the other as he continued. "Raise a glass to the four of us, tomorrow there will be more of us." Being joined by the others. "Telling the story of tonight." Alexander teared up only to wipe it away, joining in with the others himself. He did not expect this at all._

 _This made the immigrant respect Laurens more. Something about him caught his attention, the way he was so confident and the way he smiled. What was this feeling? It was so sudden and new to him. Could he be feeling these things towards a male? No, he must be mistaken, but he would do anything to keep Laurens smiling. Even if it meant going to hell and back, he would._

In reality he had woken up on the sofa with a small smile on his face. Oh he remembered what he saw, it was a memory he held close but it was also sad to him. While he was with Laurens again, John didn't know him well. His thoughts were cut short with a smell coming from the kitchen and whatever it was, it was good. He got himself up and walked over to the smell and saw Washington by the oven.

"I see your awake son." Washington spoke as he turned to face Hamilton with a pink apron on him. The immigrant couldn't protest on calling him son when he was laughing from the sight of the former general and president wearing a pink apron. Alexander cleared his throat as he tried to stop himself.

"Forgive me sir, but why are you wearing that?" He asked, still laughing.

"Very funny Hamilton. Laurens asked me the same thing laughing as you are now. Is it that odd to see I wear an apron while cooking? It is more hygienic to wear one while cooking." To the former general there was nothing wrong with wearing the apron.

"No sir, everything is completely normal about a pink apron." Alexander had to clear his throat again, allowing him to make himself stop laughing thankfully. "What are you cooking though sir?" The immigrant was curious.

"Breakfast, I'm sure you could use a full breakfast and I thought an English breakfast would be filling enough." Washington shrugged as he turned to the food.

"An English breakfast…" Alexander's voice deadpanned as he sighed a little, turning his back on George. He walked into the living room to see Laurens walking into the room with a sheepish smile.

"Hey Alex, I read some more things about us. Um…about the letters…" He hesitated, did he really write that to Hamilton. "Did we really write that to each other?" In this time John could have sworn he did not swing that way but from the past he must have.

"They have the letters we wrote on the internet? I don't know how to respond to that." Alexander gave a small laugh, he hoped Laurens wouldn't feel uncomfortable around him.

"That's a first." Washington spoke up as he walked into the room holding two plates with food on them. Both Washington and John laughed as Alexander shook his head.

"I'm not that bad sir." He protested as Alexander sat himself down with his plate being put in front of him. Even Hamilton saw that was not true, he was bad with how stubborn and argumentative he was. "Okay when I'm not in court." He still defended himself, making the other two laugh more.

"Alex, from what I heard you were and still are like that all the time." John cleared his throat, stopping himself laughing and smiling at the immigrant. Alexander had to look away, god he wished he wasn't still feeling things towards John.

"Sir, do my…parents…know I'm here?" He hesitated calling his parents by that. As to him he had none, to him they were not truly his parents. Especially in this time his father actually cared about him and his mom, also not to mention the fact his mom was actually alive and well.

"Yes, they do and they are rightfully mad at you for the duel. I had to tell them as my duty as the head, despite how they are mad at me to for allowing this duel." Washington shook his head as he and Laurens sat down.

"Why did you let it happen though? I mean Alex and Tom got hurt." John spoke as he ate some of the food on his plate.

"Because if I tried to stop him, he would have done it anyway. It would be better if I acted as his second and hep if anything happened quickly more possible than to delay as he did it alone. Then more trouble would be caused." The former general sighed as he looked at Hamilton.

"Sir, I would have been fine." Alexander muttered as he ate some of his breakfast. Everyone knew that was a lie considering the turnout of the duel. They sat in silence as the two ate, until Hamilton's phone went off. He pulled it out and looked at the number and name. Tom Jerson. He tried to hit the decline but he accidentally hit accept, he rolled his eyes as he put the phone on speaker as Alexander put his plate on the table, next to his phone. This'll be fun.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yo guys, time for another update on the fic. I really do enjoy working on this and I'm glad you all love it as much as I do. As usual the disclaimer, I do not own Hamilton. See you next chapter my awesome peeps ^_^**

* * *

"So you picked up Hamilton?" Came the voice of the usually overconfident and overbearing Virginian. The voice made Alexander's hand curl up into a tight ball.

"I didn't intend to Jefferson." He spoke Thomas' name with a hostile tone, how he hated him with a passion. It was funny to think that Alex Hampton, the person he was, was best friends with him. Enough to give phone numbers apparently.

"Yeah sure. I just called to let you know Burr knows." You could swear that Thomas' voice took on a tone of sympathy but the immigrant didn't notice it.

"Burr?" Laurens asked, he wasn't familiar with these people. All he knew was that the person on the phone was Tom Jerson but it seemed that idea wasn't true.

"Aaron Burr…the guy that…was my friend." Alexander decided to keep the details that he was shot by Burr right now. He didn't need hate on him. "So he remembers? Do I get an apology then?" There was a hint of anger that seeped into his tone. Well after being killed by someone who was your friend, you would want an apology at least.

"You know Hamilton it was your fault. I am happy you chose me over Burr but if you didn't want to be shot you should have picked him." Thomas couldn't help but show some more sympathy in his voice. He didn't like Alexander, far from it but even he did see the fact he got shot after everything was a little much.

"Wait shot!" John couldn't help but say out loud. Washington, still in the room sighed a little as he listened to the conversation. He would remain silent unless needed, George knew Hamilton could and would want to handle it alone.

"So Josh doesn't know? How come you didn't tell him? Well Hamilton or should I say Hampton got shot. Killed by Burr in a duel." Thomas laid it all out for him, feeling he had the right to know.

"Anyway Jefferson, I know you and I doubt you called me just to tell me about Burr." Alex's voice became cold again, he did not like the fact John knew about the duel. Well he would know in time but from one of his enemies, that was something he didn't want to happen.

"You're right. I also called to make sure you're not pushing yourself as always. Don't mistake this for me actually caring about you. I don't. I just don't need you complaining to me in a letter how much it hurts." Thomas was actually concerned about Alexander, he wouldn't admit it sure but he was. As he learned about the immigrants past he could find some sympathy for him, not that he did think of him as a friend. More of an acquaintance but he didn't fully hate him.

"He will be fine, I'm making sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Washington spoke up. Yeah, without the former general, Hamilton would not pace himself and would do something stupid.

"That makes me feel better." There was a heavy sarcasm in the other Virginian's voice. It wasn't that he didn't trust the former president more the fact Washington always held Hamilton on a higher pedestal over him.

"Hey, watch your tone in front of the president." Alexander was quick on the defence, why wouldn't he be? The general he looked up to more than anything.

"He's not the president now Hamilton. Besides you forget who also was a president, if anything I'm on the same terms as him and you should show me more respect." Thomas' voice became smug as he said that. Jefferson was more than happy when he took over, becoming president. Sure he liked Adams but, even he knew it was a hopeless case.

"That's where I stop you there Jefferson. You only became president after I supported you, I never agreed with you, nor will I ever agree with you, it was just you had beliefs where Burr had none. My argument still stands on that front." After all Alexander didn't want Thomas to think he had all the power. If it wasn't for Hamilton, Jefferson wouldn't have the power he had back then. Burr would have been president.

"If you didn't cheat on your wife and wrote the pamphlet you could have been president. So you can't talk your way out of not respecting me." That did not go well for Hamilton, at all. It only brought memories up, that honestly he did not want at all.

 _It was so hot, well it was summer after all. Instead of being out with his family and being by a lake, he was locked away working. Hamilton was so tired, he hadn't slept in a week and just wanted a break for the first time in his life but he knew he couldn't. He had to get his plan through congress, and they wait for no one. He had to do this, to the immigrant he was running out of time._

 _The more he wrote, the more tiredness began to creep onto him, all he wanted was to be with his wife and family but he had to push the thoughts aside. Alexander had to as if he did think about them, there would be an ache in his heart and he would be unable to focus on his work. It was already hard as it was in the heat and the fatigue he had._

 _He was about to pick up his quill when he had heard a knock on the door. Who could it be? Hell if he knew. He sighed softly as he stood up from his office and made his way to the door, yawning due to the tiredness that he was fighting. He opened the door to see a woman standing there._

 _"Mr Hamilton, I'm Maria Reynolds and I know you are a man of honour. I'm so sorry to bother you at home but I don't know where to go and I came here all alone. My husband's doing me wrong, beating me, cheating me, mistreating me. Suddenly he's up and gone…I don't have the means to go on." As Maria told her story, Hamilton listened. He hated the fact she was treated with cruelty, so much so she turned to him, a stranger to help because of the fact he was known to help women in need, only the immigrant knew the reason. It was because of his mother._

 _"I see…I'm sorry to hear that. If I can help in any way…Wait for a moment Mrs Reynolds." He gave a small smile as he retreated into his home, finding where he stored some money away for emergencies. He found it and picked it up, thirty bucks. It would be enough to help her. He sighed softly as he walked back, handing her the money._

 _"You're too kind sir." Maria's voice held a soft tone, one that Alexander could not help but feel sorry for. She was kind and respectful and yet she was treated in such a manner._

 _"Let me walk you home, I don't want anything else to happen to you." He wanted to ensure she was safe after all. She nodded as they walked in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, more of an understanding silence. They walked for a bit, around a block away from where he lived so it wasn't that far._

 _"This one's mine sir." She said as she took his hand, she felt safe around him. It made her feel all the more guilty about needing his help._

 _"Well I should head back home…" He muttered as she grabbed his hands, he did not want to cross the border. He was a married man but something inside wanted to make her happy. Something wanted to stay. Alexander wanted to say no to this but he just…couldn't. He was tired, weak and missing his loved ones. He let her lead him inside as he did the very thing he never would have imagined. He had cheated on his wife._

The immigrant snapped out of the memory as he didn't attempt to say anything. He just walked out the room, hanging up on Jefferson. He was angry at himself, how could he have cheated on her back then? It was his fault and yet he did it, not once but on a frequent basis. He knew he didn't deserve her, he was nothing but untrustworthy in a relationship. It pained him to think how Eliza was affected by it and even today he carries that guilt he felt he deserved.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Two updates in ONE day? Wow! I know, it's because I kinda need to make up for the absence and I got carried away writing. Anyways As usual, I didn't make Hamilton as we all know by now but disclaimer has to be said. See you next chapter my awesome peeps ^_^**

* * *

He had heard someone enter the room as he turned to face them, wiping the tears that formed away. It was Washington, Hamilton felt shame rise in him. The former president and general would definitely know what he did, what he did to disrespect his own position and the chances he had been given in life.

"Hamilton, I know the past hurts. Holding it back won't do any good for you, if you need to let it out please do." George spoke with a soft tone, he knew that Hamilton would always hold his emotions back and that was something he knew was bad. He didn't need his right hand man suffering more and become ill because of it.

"I'm fine sir." Alexander denied being sad. Well it was what he was used to doing. He only really ever let his emotions out around his wife, when she would insist to share the burden he carried. He never thought of sharing it with a friend and especially not someone he looked up to. "It's not your burden to carry."

"But it is a burden. As your general, no, friend I want to help you Alexander. Keeping this to yourself isn't healthy. Just say what's on your mind." George walked close to the immigrant and placed a hand on his shoulder smiling softly to try and comfort him. He wouldn't stop this anyway, he knew Hamilton must have a ton of things on his mind, things that he never released or said and it pained him to think of what it was doing to him.

"Nothing is on my mind. I'm fine…" Hamilton was a stubborn person after all. He never cried, he never told people what was wrong if he could help it. He would usually keep it to himself to deal with but it was proving difficult today. The way his memories and emotions were being brought up and used against him by Jefferson were too much and not to mention the comfort of the former president. "I'm fine." He repeated, his voice weak as he felt tears betraying what he was saying. Of course he would end up crying, he leant on the Virginian, head buried into his chest as he cried softly.

Washington didn't mind this, he knew this was what Hamilton needed. He didn't do anything, he didn't speak or try to comfort him by any means. He just let the former treasury-secretary cry it out. He knew that if he were to try and comfort him it would only end up to Alex bottling up the rest and he wanted for it all, or the majority of it to be released. After what seemed like a while the immigrant ran out of tears to cry. He sniffled as he pulled away, looking up at Washington, eyes red from crying.

"Am I a bad person?" Alexander asked, his voice weak. He knew he had done so many bad things, the amount of times he had screwed up and it had caught up with him mentally.

"No. You're irrational and at times stupid but not bad." George was honest. He knew Hamilton wouldn't like being called stupid however he was honest. It was this, what the immigrant needed to hear.

"I'm not stupid." He laughed softly as he wiped his eyes of left over tears, he felt a lot better now than he did. Like a lot of weight had been lifted from his shoulders, sure though he didn't feel completely better but at least he felt a bit less alone and confined to his thoughts.

"If you say so." George smiled as he stood back to give Hamilton personal space. It seemed what the general did helped Alexander and that made him feel better. As to Washington it meant that he had done the impossible, let Hamilton open up and finally let it all out. Something that in the past would have been impossible.

"I do say so. If I was stupid Jefferson wouldn't have kept my financial plan." Alexander smirked, back to his normal light. It was true though, through studying the past when he was Alex Hampton, he had read that Jefferson couldn't undo the plan and now that just made him feel as if he had one upped Jefferson and it was a great feeling.

"Now your back to normal Hamilton, I'm thinking me, you and Laurens have a drink. Like old times." The plan was flawless except one thing he failed to see.

"We're underage here sir." Alexander stated bluntly, it wasn't like he drank much in his past life but he felt it wouldn't hurt to just have one drink with everyone for old time's sake. "Why not just do something else? It is Saturday after all." Hamilton shrugged. Thankfully they wouldn't need to figure out something to do, as the door had knocked.

"I'll get it!" They heard Laurens yell as they heard the door open. Both of them walked to the door to see in front of Laurens, Burr.

"Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr, Sir." Venom dripped into Alexander's voice as he crossed his arms, his eyes were no longer as red as they were but traces from where he had been crying were noticeable.

"Alexander…look, I didn't mean for what happened. That doesn't mean I'll apologise though." Burr began as he walked in the house much to the general's dismay. He just hoped they wouldn't kill each other in his home. "Pardon the intrusion Sir, I may have heard on the whereabouts from Jefferson and I needed to come to speak to Alexander." Burr's voice was sincere and genuine, even if the immigrant didn't like it.

"I do not want to speak to you unless it is an apology Burr. Don't think you can call me by my first name as if we're friends." The coldness of Alexander betrayed the kindness Burr was trying to show. Of course Washington led Laurens out of the room. He knew nothing good would happen if they stayed.

"Alexander, I won't apologise. If I didn't take my shot in the situation we were in, my daughter would become an orphan. I couldn't let you do that to her." There was a desperation to his voice as he looked at the other. Sure he became the villain, sure he had hurt Eliza and her children by killing her husband and the children's father. Especially since he was aiming for the sky. "There isn't a day I regret my actions at the same time. We were friends and I don't see why we cannot be friends again."

"Burr. You know what you should do. Talk less, smile more." Hamilton still spoke with coldness and venom as he refused to let Burr in. He had been friends with him once and he was met with him taking his father-in-law's position as senator and not to mention shooting him. The duel could not have been avoided though, they had been at each other's throats for a while before the duel.

"I know you're annoyed at me, I would be too if you shot me. I want to make it up to you. Why don't we go to a café and I'll you buy you a drink. I'll spare the free advice this time. What do you say?" Of course Burr was hurt by the coldness of the other but he couldn't blame him. Burr wished things could have been different, if he tried to find a way around it. Now that he thought about it, the duel was because he was too focused on himself and how he let Hamilton affect his life.

Hamilton thought over it. Of course he wanted to decline however he did think about how they were friends in the past. Burr was his first friend but he did become an enemy. Hamilton missed those days though and it made him more inclined to accept. He took a deep breath as he thought more. As

to accept would mean he would be giving Burr a chance to become his friend again and he did not want to forgive him that easily, but he did want to let him speak for his actions.

"Fine, I'll take on your offer Burr." Hamilton sighed as he accepted the invitation out. Alexander didn't know what to expect, he didn't know if this could work. If he could be friends with Burr again but he guessed it was now Burr could speak for himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! I know this chapter is a little dialogue heavy but I think it was needed. I'll need to say though, I'll be absent for a week. With three updates this week I'm sure I can be excused. As usual I do not own Hamilton, do I really need to keep doing the disclaimer stuff? Eh, oh well. See you next chapter my awesome peeps ^_^**

* * *

They exited the house and walked down the pavement. It was a decent day to say the least, sun was out even with clouds in the sky. Alexander didn't know why he was doing this, to give Burr a chance. Well in any case it was too late to back down as he already was this far and he was never the type to stop half way, he either did it the whole way or didn't do it. As they walked it was an awkward silence, none of them knew what to say and certainly to say something that wouldn't cause an argument which would be hard.

"So Alexander what do you plan to do now you remember?" Burr spoke to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I'm thinking of going into Law and you? I'm guessing the same thing." Hamilton responded, not with a cold tone but a lighter one.

"Of course, maybe we could be partners this time around. You said so yourself that I'm a better lawyer." Burr laughed as he playfully nudged Hamilton.

"In your dreams, I only said that to get you to help." The immigrant had a smug tone as he returned the playful gesture. Sure they had their differences in their way of approaching things but they also were similar in multiple ways. This had made Burr laugh as he knew the other was joking around and it also reminded him of old times when they weren't at each other's throats.

"Of course you did." Aaron smiled as he pulled to a stop, reaching the café. He opened the door and the two entered grabbing a seat after ordering two black coffees. "It's a surprise though that in this life you're British." Burr mused aloud.

"It isn't a thing I want to be reminded of Burr. If I could change this I would but I can't." Hamilton huffed as their coffees had been placed in front of them. "Burr, you knew more people in the school than I did as Alex…Who's Eliza with?"

"I thought you would ask that, I know but you won't like it. She's with Mrs Reynolds." Burr replied as he blew on the coffee.

"With…Maria…" Alexander's voice grew weak as he too blew on his coffee, he couldn't believe this. His wife was going out with the one he had cheated on her with.

"Ria is quite different from the Maria you knew so is Liz." Aaron drank little of his coffee as he made sure he blew enough on it. "Liz does have some things the same as Eliza, she is still kind and optimistic."

"Eliza…" Hamilton didn't know what to say, did he truly loose his wife forever? It felt like this was his punishment, this is what he got for all the things he did in his past life. Burr seemed to notice the sadness as he sighed.

"Don't think about the past Alexander, it won't do any good. You can only wait to see what this future brings us." There was concern in his voice as he drank a bit more coffee.

"I thought you said you would spare the free advice." Hamilton laughed softly. He was never the patient type and even he knew that, sure he would listen to Burr but instead of waiting he was going to charge into the future.

"You're twisting my words so you can be rash as always aren't you." There wasn't hatred in his voice, he used to like the fact Hamilton was rash, in fact he used to envy it. That only brought a memory to him making him space out.

" _What is it like in his shoes? Hamilton doesn't hesitate, he exhibits no restraint. He takes and he takes and he takes, and he keeps on winning anyway. Changes the game, plays and he raises the stakes and if there is a reason he seems thrive when so few survive them I'm willing to wait for it." Burr talked aloud to himself. How was it Hamilton kept getting everything he couldn't?_

 _Hamilton got the spot under Washington's right hand man, he managed to round them up to fight in the war and he managed to be with the one he loves most. All things Burr needed to wait for. He envied the man, while Hamilton had the strength to fight for what he wanted, and he always managed to get it while when Aaron waited he didn't get it the first time. He would need to work hard and work around where he failed._

 _Burr wished he could live a day in Hamilton's shoes, to have that confidence to take what he wanted. However he learnt better, he had learned from his fallen family. You get nothing if you don't wait for it. Life wasn't some theatre play where you can sing your problems away, you couldn't be given what to do and say and have it work out all right in the end. Reality was that only those who were patient and gave nothing away about their plans got what they want in the end. If you never work harder than the rest, you never got a place. You would remain with the status you were given, and to him that would be the lowest status of all. An orphan._

Burr was shaken back to reality by Hamilton, a worried look on the immigrants face. Burr drank some more of the coffee as he gave a soft smile his way. "Sorry about that, lost in thought." It wasn't a lie. He just did what he always did, talk less and smile more.

"I guess the both of us have a lot on our minds then." The former treasury-secretary was in a way happy about this. It meant he was not alone, he had others that understood him and he knew Burr enough to tell he was being honest. There weren't many Hamilton could think of that were the same or close to his intelligence and Burr was one of them. Sadly so was Jefferson but Hamilton didn't want to think of that. "Burr…I think I can forgive you."

"What?" Even if it was what Aaron wanted, he never thought Alexander would ever look past everything.

"I need at least one friend from the past. Even if we argue and even if you did shoot me causing me to die, as you said it's in the past. I need to move on." Alexander didn't fully forgive Burr of course but he really did want to try to be his friend again, now they aren't against each other in politics.

"I'm glad you came to that Alexander." Again, Burr spoke the truth. He didn't want to forever remain his enemy. Not to mention he didn't want them to be caught in a fight at the school like with what happened with him and Jefferson. Aaron didn't want the attention on them and people thinking they were crazy. "Just to say though, when we go back to the school everyone is going to be talking about the duel. Everyone knows you aren't the same Alex as they know."

"I know, it would be hard to avoid. Besides it was Jefferson who started it." Alexander pouted as he finished off his coffee. Burr laughed as he finished off his coffee, he wasn't going to try and argue against him. He had argued enough with the immigrant. All he wanted now was them to be normal friends. Well as normal they can get for Hamilton. They got up and paid for the drinks and walked off in no direction in particular.

"So what do you think it's going to be like on the sports competition?" Burr brought up, genuinely curious about his opinion. The competition was over a series of sports and each one was against their rival school, redcoat's academy.

"Hell. If the general remembers, I bet he has to as well." Hamilton responded with a cold tone. He was referring to King George who was the head teacher of the school known as Will Rick or Mr Rick to the students. Of course Hamilton wasn't going to give him any respect, how could he? Not after the war at least.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: yo dudes, I'm back from a week off and present this chapter. I honestly never thought I'd get 12 done in this series and never expect all you awesome people reading my works. Now in this chapter is quite a bit of flashback and if there is an issue with it for you guys, let me know and I shall shorten the flashbacks, and also use less quotes from the song but that's hard seeing how it's a flashback to the musical so I would need to quote. However I digress and I shall let you go onto reading the newest chapter. As usual disclaimer I do not own Hamilton, Lin-Manuel Miranda does. See you next chapter my awesome peeps ^_^**

* * *

A week had passed around and during the week everyone was getting ready for the sports competition, everyone had to participate in some way and Hamilton was certainly keen on competing to beat the opposing school, the redcoat's academy. The school to everyone else was just full of stuck up British students that like to have everything in their control. To those that remember they were the same except the fact that they had to win no matter what.

Alexander was standing around outside the school as he glared at the students from the academy entering their school and more so when the head arrived. He ignored the calling from his former French friend as he had to be shaken to reality with a small laugh. Lafayette had no idea why Alexander hated that school so much, of course he wouldn't but he could tell something was off.

"What is the matter mon ami?" He asked, his French mixing with his English as always.

"Nothing…It's nothing." The immigrant more of hissed as he went back to glaring a certain someone. Samuel Seabury, or in this time called Sam Sea. Samuel saw the glaring and approached Alexander clearing his throat.

"May you kindly stop that? We may be better than you in every way but you are the hosting sch-" Samuel was cut off by a sharp laugh by the former treasury-secretary.

"Go bug someone else, I don't care what you need to say. My dog speaks more interesting things than you." Wrong move by Hamilton, Samuel returned the glare as something felt oddly familiar about this. The feeling of anger towards him and also the argument. However he would not stand for this.

"You are the hosting school and you should show dignity and respect. Especially to Mr Rick, I caught you looking at him funnily and I will not stan-" Again he was cut off by Hamilton.

"Again, I do not care for the head of your school. We will crush you. You can't beat u-" This time Hamilton was cut off, Seabury had made his own mockery laugh as he again felt something familiar about all this.

"You beat us? You cannot beat us if we were fighting a war. I pray our head shows you mercy. For shame, for shame." At those lines he had said Seabury felt the same sense of familiarity and he had spaced out, in a memory.

 _Seabury stood up on the makeshift platform as he cleared his throat. He was fond of the British and no matter what he would stand up for them in the dark times everyone was in. Seabury saw that as of this moment no one paid him any attention, with a sigh he had realised he would need to grab people's attention. He pulled out his scroll as he saw a few people stand around him curious._

 _"Hear ye! Hear ye! My name is Samuel Seabury and I present free thoughts on the proceedings of the continental congress." He yelled, this had did what he wanted. A small swarm of people in their curiosity gathered around as he cleared his throat again as he scanned the crowd then again at his scroll._

 _"Head not the rabble who scream revolution. They have not your interest at heart. Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution, do not let them lead you astray. This congress does not speak for me. They're playing a dangerous game. I pray the king shows you his mercy. For shame, for shame." As he had gotten a bit into his speech a man had walked onto the platform with a smug grin. This was not something he was going to stand for._

 _As he continued his speech the other man spoke over him, going against his words, Seabury tried hard to remain calm as this man ruined his speech. He had tried to go over him but every attempt caused him to be drowned out by the other. As Seabury looked on over at the crowd he could see them nodding in agreement with this man. Who does this person think he is?_

 _"This congress does not speak for me." Seabury managed to get out in a moment of silence this stranger had allowed._

 _"My dog speaks more eloquently than thee." Seabury had to hold himself back. This man was insulting him and going over his speech, what had he done to him to deserve this? As Seabury tried to continue he was interrupted by yet another insult. "But strangely your mange is the same." He wanted this man out of here, but he couldn't do anything physically so he continued hoping this man would leave._

 _"I pray the king shows you his mercy." He looked at this man hoping he would get the picture. To leave and pray he would be forgiven for his actions._

 _"Is he in Jersey?" Apparently not, the man didn't want to be forgiven. Instead he again shows disrespect towards the king and him, which is not something Seabury can stand for._

 _"For shame!" He growled at the other as he more than wanted to get him away._

 _"For the revolution!" This man had interrupted and it seemed he had swayed the minds of the others as they chimed in. Seabury was at a loss but he didn't want to admit it, but he didn't want to keep going in this losing battle._

 _"Heed-" He was going to continue when again getting cut off, it was at this Samuel was losing his confidence in this fight._

 _"Do not repeat yourself again, I'm gonna scream. Honestly look at me, please don't read-" As he spoke he tried to take the scroll away from him and that made Seabury walk back slightly, tucking the scroll towards him. He knew that this did not interest the man so yet why was he putting up so much of a fight against him? The argument continued and Samuel felt more at a loss as the immigrant continued to talk against the British._

 _"Alexander please." A man had managed to get to the bottom of the stage and talked to this Alexander person. Whoever knew that guy, Seabury could tell he was a smart one. However Alexander had gone against the words of his friend but thankfully for Samuel he had back up. A few of the king's men holding a scroll of their own had come to the platform, pushing the other man down off the platform. With a smug grin Seabury walked back and stood to the side of the stage to listen to what the king had to say._

Coming out of the memory Seabury glared at Hamilton. Yes, he knew this man and for sure he was going to beat the hell out of him. "I shall see to it then, that the king and I see your crushing defeat Alexander." Samuel spoke with a smug grin as he walked away.

Hamilton sighed though, he did not need him off all people remembering. However the Frenchman didn't remember and looked over at the immigrant with a look of confusion. "Why did he call you Alexander mon ami? I didn't think you knew him. Also what do you think he meant by king?" It was clear that right now Lafayette wasn't going to remember, which was fine to him. Hamilton didn't mind that Lafayette didn't remember, it would probably be for the best anyway. So he shrugged as he tried to think of an excuse.

"I don't know him, that well at least. He went to an old school of mine and he wasn't that great. He calls me Alexander because he knows I don't like it. Also I don't get his whole deal about the king." He lied, well the last sentence wasn't a lie. He really didn't know why Seabury liked the king so much as to defend him in a public speech. The fact he remembered meant one thing, it secured the fact that he needed to crush the redcoat's academy.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys, me again with another chapter. I kinda changed perspectives, but I am not looking to spoil anything so have fun with that. As usual I do not own Hamilton. See you next time my awesome peeps ^_^**

* * *

"Oui but that was weird, even more than your duel." Lafayette pointed out, it had been a week since the duel but people were still talking about it a fair amount. Even if Hamilton didn't mind being in the centre of attention, in this case he really didn't like being noticed because he was shot and also shot Jefferson, who was the most popular in the school.

"That happened a long time ago Laf, I wish people would stop bringing that up." He was talking about both instances of the duel. Both the one that killed him and the badly hurting one. As he talked to Lafayette Hercules had approached them with a scowl.

"Laf, you shouldn't be hanging with that weirdo." He hissed as he grabbed the Frenchman's arm. "He got involved in something with guns, no one sane would do that."

"Come on Herc, he's a good person, just give him a shot." Lafayette pulled his arm away as he looked at Hamilton, seeing the hurt on his face with how Hercules was acting towards him. It hurt Hamilton that his friend was acting so cold towards him.

"No. I will not, and if it means throwing away my shot to be his friend then I would gladly throw away my shot." Mulligan's voice was cold as he walked away from the two, not being able to handle the fact that the two were actually friends.

"You didn't have to do that…" Hamilton trailed off, trying to mask his sadness but the Frenchman was able to see it clearly.

"Non, it's nothing mon ami. If he bothers you say something, I'm your friend and I want to help." The Frenchman smiled softly as his words were true. This was met with a smile on the immigrant as he was glad that he had one of his friends back. He may have made up with Burr but to have another one of his close friends was good, however Hamilton suspected like Laurens, Lafayette may not remember and he didn't want to force it on the Frenchman.

"Thanks Laf but it's fine, I've been through worse." He smiled a little, not lying that respect. He had been through worse than this but it didn't mean it had no effect on him. Being treated coldly by a friend would hurt anyone, especially with what he had been through with them all.

"If you say so but it doesn't mean I won't worry about you." Lafayette gave him a concerned glance. As he walked into the building with the immigrant. They had went to classes same as usual and lunch came around. He sat with the Frenchman and the others, Burr joining them. This had caused Heracles to sit on his own also Madison and Jefferson giving looks to Burr.

"So Allen what made you join us?" Laurens asked, knowing full well the history behind him and Alexander and it showed as he held a cold tone.

"Well, I'm friends with Alex so I don't see why I shouldn't make an effort to be friends with you two." Burr shrugged as he ate some of his food, he didn't know that Laurens knew about everything, he just saw it that he didn't remember.

"I find it hard to believe you two can be that close as friends." Laurens shot back at Burr, keeping himself cold.

"It's okay Josh, he's fine." Alexander smiled towards John.

"Well any friend of Alex is welcome here." Lafayette turned to look at Laurens. "Do you know where Herc is, mon ami?"

"No, I haven't seen him all day." He responded.

"The last I saw him was with Alex and me, this morning." Lafayette shrugged.

"Alex and I." Hamilton couldn't help but correct, he was one to be grammatically correct and this had earned a laugh from Burr.

"Always the same man Alex." Burr laughed.

"Well you know me." Hamilton couldn't help but laugh a little to, getting a confused look off Lafayette and a friendlier look from Laurens towards Burr.

There was a cough that interrupted the laughter. Samuel was standing by them with an annoyed gaze. "Your chair is in the way Alexander." He hissed.

"Then go around." The immigrant smirked his way.

"Or you can push your chair in, it's not a hard thing to do unless you were brain dead." Samuel glared at the immigrant only to get a laugh from him.

"Funny you say that to me, you're the one with fish for brains. Going against the revolution." He had momentarily forgotten the whole keep the past secret thing as he stood up.

"Alex please, not here." Burr sighed, not needing the drama.

"I'd listen to your friend here. You don't need to see what I can do." Sam smirked.

"What? Hide behind the king like a damsel in distress?" Hamilton laughed being joined by Laurens, the whole cafeteria fell silent.

"Didn't I just say not here? Or am I invisible now?" Burr sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Laurens put a hand on his shoulder.

"You can't control him, I don't think anyone can." Laurens laughed a little as he watched the immigrant.

"I'll have you know I do not hide behind him. I hide behind no one." Samuel huffed as he flinched a little as Hamilton raised his fist making it look like he was going to punch him.

"I wouldn't actually hit you, you know. You are such a girl." The former treasury secretary laughed. Yeah not a good choice of wording, he felt a kick from behind him, he turned around to see no other than Angelica.

"I never thought you would stereotype females. We aren't as weak as he is, and besides you are worse than that." She didn't know why she had said that, but the anger resided in her.

"Lisa just calm down." Burr spoke out and like before he was simply ignored. Burr didn't know what to think of this, why was it he was always ignored in these situations.

"I think we should just let this play out." Laurens spoke to Burr getting him to nod in agreement as he watched with Laurens.

"So you know what I say to your insensitive behaviour? Congratulations." Angelica stopped in her words, the anger and the words. All felt oddly familiar. She didn't know why but she heard something in her mind, nagging at her. With a glare she stormed away and into the hallway. Angelica didn't know why, but she felt light headed.

"Why? Why am I so annoyed at him?" She muttered to herself, with a sigh she walked a little bit away from the cafeteria and away from the chaos. She didn't get why she blamed Alex so much, she knew what he said wasn't intentionally offensive. Yet she took what he said and blew it over proportion. Inside her a memory stirred. She leant against a nearby wall as she was plunged into a memory. One that she didn't exactly wish to remember and didn't want to relive.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Yo dudes, yikes the feelings in this chapter are massive. Got carried away, whelp hop on the feelings train guys cause it's leaving shortly. As per** **usual** **I do not own the rights to Hamilton as everyone would know by now. See you next chapter my awesome peeps ^_^**

* * *

 _Angelica stormed to the one place she knew Hamilton would be and glared at the man. While he looked helpless, she couldn't pity him. Even if she wanted. He had initially greeted her, he sounded weak and unsure, and not the man she had once knew. She shook those thoughts out of her mind as she remembered what he did. How he affected her sister._

 _"Congratulations. You have invented a new kind of stupid. A 'damage you can never undo' kind of stupid. An 'open all the cages in the zoo' kind of stupid. 'Truly, you didn't think this through?' kind of stupid. Let's review" She began. Angelica let her anger and frustration take over as she never let her glare remain._

 _"You took a rumour a few maybe two people knew and refuted it by sharing an affair of which no one has accused you. I begged you to take a break, you refused to." Angelica may have wanted him to be successful at his job, not to back down but she did also want to see him, to spend time with him with her sister. All as a family. Not for him to cheat on her sister for a married women._

 _"So scared of what your enemies will do to you. You're the only enemy you ever seem to lose to, you know why Jefferson can do what he wants? He doesn't dignify school-yard taunts with a response! So yeah, congratulations!" Angelica couldn't hold herself back, even if she could see the other man becoming more and more uncertain and looking more sorrowful, which only fuelled her anger. As she saw it as him feeling sorry for himself._

 _"And you know what I'm here to do?" She asked to be met with the other calling out her name. Soft and helpless, like he needed her. It certainly took her back but she remained resilient._

 _"I'm not here for you, I know my sister like I know my own mind. You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind and a million years ago she said to me 'this one's mine'. So I stood by, do you know why? I love my sister more than anything in this life, I will choose her happiness over mine every time." She stood her ground even if it hurt. She would always choose her sister over herself, over any man. Angelica loved her sister more than anything in the world. After a few more stabs at Hamilton with her words, she left him. Alone and with no one left to help him._

Tears pricked her eyes as she held her breath. "Lisa!" She had heard someone calling behind her, she couldn't face anyone, not in this state. She quickly wiped the tears away and saw her sister. With remembering what happened she was not stable with her emotions but she had to be, she had to be strong for her sister.

"Sorry Liz, I couldn't just leave him to say those things." Her voice was gentle as she smiled her sister's way. She was glad in this life she was sisters with her again, it meant everything. Even if she had to deal with the fact her sister was dating Maria.

"I know but, why are you sad?" She could always read her sister, of course she would. Even if Angelica tried to hide the fact she had been crying.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it sister." Angelica smiled, she could guess that Eliza didn't remember, she would know if she did. Angelica did know her like she knew her own mind after all.

"But I do worry, I wouldn't be a good sister if I left you alone." Eliza sighed as she held her sisters hands.

"You are a great sister, I couldn't ask for anyone better. You are the best thing that could have happened to me El—Liz." Angelica couldn't believe her little slip up. "I'll be back, but first I need to apologise to Alex." Eliza nodded as Angelica walked back to the cafeteria.

When she arrived there she walked up to the now sitting Hamilton, near a crying Seabury eating his food. Whatever happened, she was glad to not be there for it. She tapped him on the shoulders sighing a little from the looks she got from the table. Angelica knew she had to be smart, to let him know she remembers without making herself look crazy.

Hamilton turned around on the tap and looked at Angelica with a look of longing. "Lisa…" He spoke unsure, like he was back then.

"Alex, I didn't mean to over react like that." She began, choosing her words carefully.

"No it's okay, I deserved it." He smiled sadly, she shook her head as she sat on a chair at the table next to Hamilton.

"Saying that is making a new kind of stupid. You do not deserve it and I think we both know there's nothing I can be mad about. Well one thing. You hurt her again, how could you leave her?" There was a sharpness to her tone. She turned to glare at Burr. "I have some things to say to you Burn." She hissed. While everyone else in earshot was confused, Hamilton, Burr and Laurens knew just what she meant, she knew.

"If it means anything he's forgiven me." Burr spoke up meeting the glare from Angelica which did not soften.

"It's not if he forgives you, I do not let anyone hurt my sister. Alex don't you think you're going off easy too." Her glare turned to Alexander. To sum it up, no one messes with Eliza.

"Calm down mademoiselle, Alex and Allen did nothing to Liz." They all turned to look at the oblivious Frenchman as if to say not now. He got the message and left the table to sit with Hercules.

"Angelica…" Hamilton spoke out when the amazing French fry left the table.

"My name is Lisa, or do you want the rest here to think you're crazy?" She didn't know that the others knew.

"Alexander and I remembers here, I presume Josh knows about the past from what I've gotten." He was met with a nod from the other. Angelica didn't know what to feel about that, she didn't think anyone would know but to find out quite a few remembered she wasn't alone.

"I didn't mean to leave you both." Alexander spoke up, meeting her gaze.

"You have no idea how much you hurt us both when you left." Angelica couldn't help but remember those last moments with her dear Alexander.

 _They both burst into the hospital room, tears prickling at their eyes. Eliza held the hand of her husband, lying on the bed struggling to stay awake. Angelica was by her side trying her hardest not to cry, failing in the process._

 _"Don't you dare close your eyes Alexander." Eliza cried out as Hamilton smiled softly._

 _"Eliza, don't cry." He muttered as he attempted to reach for her face with his other hand, being held by Eliza's other hand. "Be happy…I can finally see him again. Our son, our wonderful son." His voice was weak and his gaze distant, this did not help Eliza at all._

 _"Alex please you have so much you can do, I'm helpless without you. We already lost Philip, I lost Peggy…I can't lose you too." She cried as she let go of the immigrant's hand being pulled into a hug by Angelica._

 _"Look around…Look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now…Eliza." He muttered before closing his eyes with a small smile on his face. He had gone. Eliza and Angelica cried together as they comforted each other, after a while Eliza wiped her tears._

 _"We have a lot of work to do." Eliza spoke with a shaky breath._

 _"What do you mean?" Angelica was lost as to what Eliza meant by that._

 _"Alexander wouldn't want it to end there. We have to tell his story, everything. Do what he couldn't. If only he had more time." Eliza had begun crying again into Angelica._

 _"You're right, and I'll be by your side the whole way." Angelica held her sister in a soft hold as she comforted her as she wept._

Angelica snapped out of the memory, tears falling. Alexander couldn't help it as he had held her in a hug. "I'm sorry I put you two through a pain like that." He muttered to her.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey, hey guys me again with a bit more lighter chapter than the last. Now I will throw in angst here and there, I mean who doesn't like a good bit of angst here and there? Anyways I do not own Hamilton and the such. See you next chapter my awesome peeps ^_^**

* * *

As the female cried in Alexander's hold both the immigrant and Burr felt a twisting feeling in their stomachs, they had caused the pain equally. Their duel had hurt more people than themselves. While Alexander knew of the pain he would cause to his wife, he had thought Angelica had hated him from head to toe from what he did. From when he had cheated on his wife.

After a short while she had managed to stop crying as she pried herself away from his hold. "What did you do to Sam though?" She asked as she wiped her eyes, she knew whatever reason it was would lighten the mood a little and that was what she needed. She didn't know who Sam was, as she never met him in the past but she knew him from the present. They didn't get along well.

"Well, I may or may not have made him question his loyalty to the king." Alexander spoke up with a laugh. To be able to do that was near impossible so to push Samuel that far was a win in his books.

"The king?" She looked at the laughing man questionably, turning into laughing with him. She had no idea but yet the happiness from Alexander usually went onto her easily.

"Sam Sea is known to us as Samuel Seabury. Alexander once saw him and interrupted his speech, even if I said to him to leave him be and to stop it." Burr hid his laughter by putting on a mock coughing.

"Let me guess, he didn't listen to you?" Angelica knew how stubborn Alexander was and when he had his mind set on one thing he would just go with it, listening to no one and she somewhat admired that about him.

"How could you guess? It ended with him being pushed off the small stage Samuel was on by redcoats. I did tell him." Aaron couldn't help it, now the whole table was in a state of laughter despite the earlier tears. After a short while the laughter died down and the lot were in a much happier mood. The bell had gone off for last lesson. The table parted ways however Alexander and Burr had the same class together so they went in together and sat next to each other. Followed behind them was Jefferson and Madison who sat in the back.

"So today class, we're learning more about our beloved Alexander Hamilton." Lee spoke with a sour tone as he glared at Alexander. This was why the immigrant hated going to history with Lee. "More importantly his last moments. Does anyone know how he died?" Yeah the topic of his own death made his stomach curl however there was a nudge by Burr as he gave a small smile. Burr raised his hand and stood up.

"He was killed in a duel against Aaron Burr. Alexander was a man on a mission back then, and if Aaron knew what he was going to do, maybe he wouldn't have shot." There was a sense of sorrow in his tone as he sat down.

"Correct Mr. Burn. Aaron Burr and Alexander had gotten into a duel around the same spot his own son got shot and even was in the same hospital being cared by the same doctor who cared for his son." The former general spoke out, he wasn't going to poke at Hamilton. He would of course, however as he was teaching he had this as his first duty. Besides the topic was certainly going to hurt the man. The lesson went on, both Burr and Hamilton did their best to survive but the lesson came to an end and they exited as quickly as they could. They darted out of the school, ignoring the others and once they had gotten to the town which was not far from the school they had took a breath.

"Yet you still hold by defending him back then?" There was a hint of annoyance and of course Alexander was referring to back when Lauren's had duelled with him.

"Not anymore, I would not have seen he would pick on that. However it is his job to talk about that, even if he seems happy to do so. He is a teacher." Burr reasoned as he remained calm about it all. Sure it hurt him to learn about what he did himself, but he couldn't let it get to him.

"I guess, but he could have looked less happy about it all." He sighed as they continued to walk. "Hey, Burr why don't you come over?" It just came to him, sure his parents knew Burr already as friends with Alexander and they wouldn't mind him.

"What reason?" Burr raised an eyebrow, now they remembered he couldn't think that he just wanted to hang out like normal kids. They were practically adults now, just mentally when they were trapped in a younger body.

"Well, I just can't stand my parents. Just having them is enough for me but to have them try and talk to me. With you around not only can we talk more, maybe do some work but they won't bother me." It was rough on Alexander but Burr knew the struggle. He had to deal with having parents again and it also was hard for him to get a grasp of having them, being used to being an orphan.

"I can understand that, sure then. Besides we do have a bit of work to do. Knowing you you're up to date with it all." He laughed to be met with an excited gaze.

"Not school work Burr. I want to work on getting a debate club running." There was a child like excitement that was running through the immigrant and of course Burr should have seen that coming. No debate club? Well leave it to Alexander Hamilton to change that around.

"I should have seen that one coming. If you run a club though who's going to be the president of the club and vice?" Burr had hoped for the other to say it was a voting system then in that case he would do everything he could to debate his way to top and not loose. Especially if Hamilton picked someone else over him. Yes, he was still salty over that.

"I already decided. I'm going to let president Washington be the president of the club, and you can be the vice." Alexander couldn't think of taking the president spot. No, he couldn't overtake Washington, even if it was only in a club and not in reality. Even if Burr for a moment looked disappointed, not being the president of the club he was thankful he didn't lose to Jefferson this time.

"Does he know about it?" Burr questioned as he looked at the other.

"Nope." That made Burr pinched the breach of his nose. Of course Hamilton didn't ask first. He really should have seen that from a mile away.

"Right, so what if he declines?" Burr knew Hamilton would have more than one plan, he wouldn't have been Washington's right hand man otherwise. Well, Burr slightly doubted it but he couldn't let past grudges affect how he saw Alexander now.

"Well I was thinking, if the president declines then I'll let you be the president and I will take on being the vice president of the club." Of course Hamilton would take responsibility when needed but what surprised the other was that Hamilton would let him be the president and not have himself just take the opportunity. "You should see your face Burr." Alexander laughed as he looked at the surprise on the other's face.

Burr cleared his throat as he recomposed himself taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry it's just I didn't think you would allow me to take on that role. Seeing how you chose Jefferson over me last time you needed to make the decision." A little annoyance slipped into his tone making Hamilton sigh.

"I only did it because he voiced his ideas, I knew what he was planning for the country but I didn't know what you were planning. I didn't know enough from you so I couldn't risk it. It was a lose-lose either way." Hamilton shrugged. "I wouldn't think about it too much about it Burr, it's in the past now and none of us can change what we did." Alexander smiled as he stopped, they had reached his home. He had opened the door and the two set foot inside.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Heyo, me again with another chapter. I know this was updated a tad late but hey, I am making up for it with two chapters today. Whaaa? I know, I know I'm amazing. Anyways as usual I do not own Hamilton. See you next chapter my awesome peeps ^_^**

* * *

They stepped into the home of the immigrant and walked to the living room where his father was, as his mom was at work and it was his father's day off. They both looked at the man and with a small sigh Alexander cleared his throat getting his dad's attention. Alexander didn't like the idea of having parents after so long of not having them, especially when he was in what was seen as a happy family. His father had noticed of course the change in his son's behaviour, both his parents did and they wanted to know why he changed. However on all cases he avoided them and the subject, either shutting himself away in his room working or reading, only coming out for food or to go to school or just being away from the house entirely.

"Hey Allen, hey son." There was a friendly welcome in his voice, while Burr returned the same gesture greeting him as well, Hamilton said nothing.

"Me and Allen have work to do so please don't disturb us." That was all what Hamilton said as he turned his back on his dad and headed to his room. The tone he used was cold and he had no sign of friendliness towards his dad. Not that Burr didn't understand, he did entirely however even he made it look like nothing changed even if they could see differences. Burr talked to his parents but he could see Hamilton was choosing to not talk.

"Sorry about Alex he's been like that lately…you wouldn't know would you Allen?" Alex's father spoke to the other before Burr could leave him to join his friend.

"Not entirely, but he's just been a bit stressed lately." Burr had to make an excuse up on the spot something that could fill in any gaps for now until Alexander made some effort.

"Well he has been in his room working quite a bit, maybe I should contact the school to give him less work…" Hamilton's father trailed off as he thought to himself.

"That wouldn't be a good idea, I mean he gets as much as we all do and I'm sure he would want more work. He just…" Okay usually he wouldn't be in this situation and he couldn't just talk less and smile more.

"Please Allen, I know somethings different about him. Even your acting different than usual, if something is happening you can tell me." In his life before he remembered he was practically very close friends with Alex, practically living here himself and that was how Alexander's dad knew Allen so well.

Aaron didn't know what to do, how could he? He wasn't good at lying in this situation but Hamilton wouldn't want to tell him the truth. Burr took a breath as he had to make the decision, he really didn't know what to say to him. "It's nothing to worry about. I'll try to find out what's wrong with him. Don't even worry about me, I'm just tired. Troubles sleeping lately." Burr laughed a little as he headed out and up to the immigrants room. As he did he saw the immigrant sitting at his little desk under his bed sorting out some loose paper. With a small smile at the sight he had sat himself down on a spare chair.

"You know Alex, you got to talk to them at some point." Burr spoke in a low tone.

"How Burr? I haven't seen them since I was a child. It's bad enough having a dad that cares but to have them trying to talk to you…" Alexander sighed.

"I know how it feels, I was an orphan too but I still try and talk to them. You need to enjoy your time with them that you now have. I guess what I'm saying is you can't wait for this to pass." Burr sighed as his eyes met with other.

"This…feels backwards…" Hamilton spoke with a small laugh. Usually it was Alexander who was telling Burr to stop waiting around and yet here Burr was, telling him to not wait.

"Exactly, this is why I'm saying you can't just wait for it. They are your parents and they are worried about you, I think you would be the same if one of your children suddenly started acting differently and stopped talking to you entirely."

"I think it would have been deserved for me…but I see where you're coming from, if it happened to Eliza she would have been concerned." Alexander sighed as he looked away from Burr.

"Alexander, you've done so much and yet you can't even talk to your parents?" Burr could see now that the patient tactic wouldn't work on Hamilton. He had to try something else, stab at his pride. "You were Washington's right hand man, you stole cannons from the British, you managed to against Thomas and yet win in the debates and you even managed to get into being the treasury secretary. Did you get there by giving up? By waiting around?"

"No and if I did I wouldn't have gotten it." There was a sharpness to the immigrants tone, he was falling into Burr's trap. "If I ever waited then I never would have helped make the natation we live in."

"Then what are you waiting for? You did all that so I'm sure talking to them is nothing for you. Just give some excuse so you ca-." Burr was interrupted by the room door opening revealing Hamilton's dad. With a sharp glare from the immigrant his way.

"You were eavesdropping?" Alexander hissed as he continued to glare at his father.

"I was worried and I was hoping Allen would find out what's wrong…" His father did hear what they were talking about but it greatly confused him, especially with talk about the presidents and by Allen calling him Alexander, when his name was Alex.

"Nothing's wrong." Hamilton held a cold tone as he stood up, being held back by Burr.

"Alexander please. Just calm a little." Burr just noticed he slipped up as he managed to hold back the immigrant as he sat back down glaring.

"This is what I'm talking about son. You never are like this and Allen why are you calling him Alexander. I heard what you two were talking about and it worries me that you are keeping a secret from me. Allen said so himself, you need to talk to me. I'm always here for you son." That was the wrong thing to say to him when he was in a mood like this. He stood up again, anger clear in Alexander's eyes.

"Don't say you'll always be there for me. You weren't. You left me and mom and mom died when you were off doing whatever. I grew up alone going from one job to another, do you know how that feels? No, you don't. You don't know what it is like seeing your mom die when you can't help her, seeing your cousin commit suicide in the house or even on a boat to a land where you can be a new man. Where everyone could die at any moment." Hamilton raised his voice in anger as tears stung his eyes, as he fled the area leaving his dad and Burr behind.

He locked himself in the bathroom as he sank to the floor and cried softly into his knees, why did he say all that? Well he wanted to from day one when he remembered but this time he felt guilt. This wasn't the man that left them without care but Alexander still couldn't shake off the past. Especially to do with family, his family life was a very rocky path and it always did make him emotional when it was brought up. Whether it be from nostalgia about his mother or from anger and sorrow.

What he didn't know is that Burr was filling his dad in on everything. Telling him why he was behaving so differently and why he acted as cold as he did. Burr felt his dad needed to know, Hamilton may be a strong person mentally but that was also his weakness. He would just keep his emotions down until they exploded out of proportion or push himself too far to his limits when he worked.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Heyo! As I promised you all, two chapters in one day. I am awesome, no need to say it to me. Anyways, I do not own Hamilton and see you net chapter my awesome peeps ^_^**

* * *

There was a soft knocking on the bathroom door, Alexander made no attempt to open the door or answer. He was just crying into his knees, he just couldn't handle this. Being around his father and mother really did affect him, sure he could see his friends that didn't recognise him but his parents were a different matter entirely.

"Son…" His father called from the door, now he knew he was more worried. Sure he had a hard time believing it but he had to be there for his son. "Please come out."

"Just go, leave me." The immigrant spoke between his tears. He couldn't think about letting his dad in, which would mean to look past what had happened.

"No I can't do that. Allen told me what's going on and I know I don't understand what it's about I do know my son. I also know how I love and care for both you and your mother. I am not the man you know from the past and if you let me in, I can show it to you." Alexander's father pleaded. Could he do it though? Could he let his father have another chance, sure he had his memories of his dad here as Alex Hampton but the memories of the past clouded them over. He did have happy memories with his dad, they went camping and paintballing before and Alex was pretty good at paintball, no surprise there.

Alexander wiped his eyes as he stood up and unlocked the door, hesitantly opening it and his red eyes locked onto his dad. He was pulled into a hug from his dad and instead of pulling away he hugged back. Sure he loathed his father from the past but his love for the dad he had in the present overcame it. Alexander cried into the man, having his hair being gently stroked, it always did comfort him. After a short while he had managed to stop crying. They didn't speak for a while, they just held each other until Burr had made a small cough. They looked his way and he was holding two mugs of coffee.

"Thought you'd like some coffee." Burr smiled as he handed the two the mugs to the two as they parted from the hug.

"How thoughtful Allen." His father smiled as he blew on his coffee.

"Yeah Burr, I didn't think you would do something like this." Alexander laughed a little as he ignored the slight confusion from his dad. Sure he knew but that didn't mean he didn't get confused still.

"I'm not all bad Alex." Burr couldn't help but laugh a little himself. "I may have run against you on several occasions but I am your friend."

"Well that's true I guess. Besides you do owe me the drink." Hamilton smirked as he drank a bit of coffee, regretting it as he did so as he burned his mouth. Yelping a little in pain he had earned laughs of the people around him.

"The man who came up with the idea of a national bank everyone." Burr laughed.

"Hey, I am not stupid." The immigrant pouted.

"Son, if I remember right from back when I was at school, didn't you start a fight with Thomas Jefferson in cabinet meetings?" His father held his own smirk.

"Jefferson started it." The former treasury-secretary pouted as he crossed his arms in defence.

"Alexander you picked on Seabury yet again and not to mention you punched the bursar back at the college we went to." Burr raised an eyebrow as he wondered how he would work his way out of this one.

"They started it too. I'm not stupid and I stand by that." The other two shook their head as a little as they had to admit defeat, they knew they wouldn't win an argument with him any time soon. He was just as stubborn as he always was and to Aaron it was just like old times.

"Well as much as I'm happy to be here. I got to make a move onwards home. I'll let you talk about all this." Burr smiled as he made his way out of the house being seen out by Hamilton. The other walked outside and began on the path to his home. Burr kept himself mainly to the side away from people but he had to stop as he saw someone. Theodosia.

She was just a beautiful as when he last saw her, he couldn't help but think of her death but he pushed the memory aside. He didn't need to relive another death, how he had to explain to their wonderful daughter what happened to her mother. Burr took a breath as he walked to the other, she looked lost in some ways and that gave him a reason to talk to her.

"You seem lost? Do you need help?" He asked her, trying to keep himself composed.

"I am, I haven't been here before you see." She laughed softly, she had moved down here recently to spend time with her relatives down here. "Do you know where the train station is?"

"I do indeed. It's on the way to mine, how about I show you the way?" Burr held out his hand with a smile.

"Thank you so much." She smiled as she took his hand and walked with the other. "I'm Theo and you?"

It hurt Aaron to hear her ask that but nevertheless he kept his composure. "Allen…It's nice to meet you Theo. I must say it's a lovely name." It was nice, it was her nickname from the past after all. He used to call her Theo and now it was her name.

"Thank you, I don't like my name personally but I can't do much about it." She laughed a little.

"I like it. I mean, it's short for a name I love. Theodosia." He muttered as he looked forward, Aaron was thankful he had this opportunity. To be next to her again.

"Theodosia? It's a name I've never heard before…it's nice." She retracted her hand from the other, so they were walking side by side but no longer holding hands.

"If I had a child I would most likely use that name. It may not be common but that's what beautiful about it, it literally means given from god." He smiled softly as he thought about his two treasures, two people given to him from god.

"That is quite beautiful." She nodded, she looked at this guy, why did she feel so comfortable around him? Why did she find him so interesting? She didn't know. She didn't need to think about it hard as she saw the train station in time and walked on ahead a little. "Allen, you're a kind person. Do you want to meet again?"

"Of course. Where and when?" He was happy she was giving him a chance, he was willing to wait and bide his time yet again for her. He would do anything for her.

"I'm not sure. We can talk about it later. Can…I have your number?" She took her phone out as she walked to him.

"Of course, let me just get my phone." He pulled out his and they exchanged numbers. He was just too overjoyed, he lost her before and he was thankful he was not going to lose her again that easily.

"I look forward to seeing you again Allen." She smiled as she put her phone in her bag as she walked to the station and disappeared inside it. Burr waved behind her, he knew he had to wait for her. She may look like his wife and sound like her but she wasn't his wife here. He just hoped she was still the same intellectual women he loved.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Heyo! Back with another chapter. Now I have something for you all, put in a review what you want Hamilton's parents to be called. I shall use the mother and fathers names in the next chapter, one's that I think first. But Gally shouldn't you think them up, why ask us? I hear you ask. Well I feel you guys should get involved in some way seeing how we are on the 18th chapter. Without you all lovely people I never would have thought this would have this many chapters. As usual I do not own Hamilton, see you next chapter my awesome peeps ^_^**

* * *

Aaron smiled as he looked to his phone, she had given him her number. He figured it managed to happen due to how they were related in the past. She may not remember but the feelings were still there and that gave him hope. Another thought stirred maybe Eliza was the same? He'd need to ask Hamilton directly to find out. He scrolled through his contacts and called for Alexander's phone which was under the name of Alex. He made a mental note to change that.

Meanwhile the immigrant was sitting on the couch with his dad, they were watching the movie les Mis. Of course Hamilton liked it, he supported the French, even if it was the June rebellion and not the French revolution. He would always support the country that helped them win the war against England. They had got to the part where the introduction of Hamilton's favourite character Gavroche, he was a favourite as the kid reminded him of well, himself. As they watched it they heard Alexander's phone going off, as he picked it up he saw it was Burr. Not even gone for long and he wanted to talk, thank goodness they had these now and not letters. Not like he would stop writing letters. Alexander paused the film and walked out of the room and hit the accept button.

"You haven't even been gone for an hour Burr, what do you need?" There was a hint of playfulness in his tone. "Did you miss me that much?" He snickered.

"No."

"You're too mean to me sir." Alexander laughed more.

"I wanted to call for a set reason. I believe there is a way you can be with Eliza again." Upon Burr's words the laughter died down.

"I can't be with her again Burr. You know this, she is with Maria. I can't split them apart." The tone the immigrant held was serious and sorrowful. "I also can't put her through the same pain as I did in the past."

"I know she is with Mrs Reynolds but if you try, you can earn her love. I met Theodosia again, she didn't know who I was but…her feelings were still there for me."

"Burr, I am not breaking anyone up or going to make Eliza cheat on Maria. I have accepted that I can't be with her and as much as I am moving on from it, you can't try to make the past become our present. Eliza isn't going to be with me, I can't take the shot if I haven't got the opportunity." Alexander sighed a little as he placed his argument on the table.

"I see…Just think about it okay?" Aaron hung on his friend and sighed. Placing his hands into his pockets, along with his phone he walked off to his home.

The immigrant placed his phone in his pocket and walked to the living room, turning the film back on. He and his father continued watching the film, with Alexander sometimes crying through it. It wasn't his fault it was emotional, he just knew what they were all going through. The struggles of fighting for freedom, of losing your friends in war. Once the film was over he found himself crying into his dad, hearing a small laugh from the door frame. Alexander looked up and saw his mother laughing a little.

"What have you two been watching that was so emotional?" She asked as she sat herself down on an armchair.

"We were watching Les Mis." Alexander shrugged.

"It's about the French revoluti-" He was cut off by Alexander clearing his throat.

"June rebellion. They are two separate things dad." Alexander smirked. "Besides they happened in different time periods, The June rebellion happened in 1832 whereas the French revolution

happened in 1789." Alexander obviously knew when they were. He would know as he was in the meeting where he had to tell Jefferson why they couldn't help France back in the cabinet meetings.

"Ah I see. You know why didn't the Americans help the French? I mean surely they should have seeing how they signed a treaty to help them out after the French helped them win the American Revolution." Alexander's mother chimed in.

"We signed a treaty with a king whose head was in a basket. What were we meant to do? Take it out and ask it? Not to mention our country didn't have the best funding or army because of the war. Another reason is that if we try to get involved in every war where do we draw the line?" Alexander sighed, he hated reusing arguments but he had to here.

"Well son, you really know your way around debating. I wouldn't expect less of our little Ham-ster." His father laughed trying to make a pun. While the mother was confused, Hamilton groaned.

"Please don't say that ever again…" Alexander did not want any puns of his name thank you very much.

"Awe come on that was funny. Get it son, Ham-ster. Hamilton." His father laughed yet again and as before the immigrant didn't like it.

"I do get it…that's why I don't like it." He sighed. He helped make America what it is today and this was how he was thanked. By name puns.

"Honey what are you on about?" Hamilton's mother was confused about all this as she didn't know what was going on or that her son was Alexander Hamilton.

"Our son is Alexander Hamilton." His father spoke up with excitement and a sense of pride in his voice.

"Basically mom I'm Alexander Hamilton like dad said. I remembered who I was the day I collapsed, that was the real reason why. I remembered my past self, that and I may or may not have been eating too little on top of it but never mind all that." He was one to ignore his health after all.

"Alex…you must have hit your head more than I thought when you fell." She muttered as she turned to face the father. "Why are you encouraging this? He needs to see a doctor, something isn't right with him."

"I am right here mom and nothing is wrong with me. Why can't you just trust me?" The immigrant looked at his mother, how was it she was taking it worse than his dad? After what the past was like he would expect his mom to be more understanding than his dad but it turned out the other way.

"Because there is something wrong with you sweetie. Your memories must be mixed up with fantasy. I'll book an appointment with the hospital but don't worry Alex we'll get you back to normal." Despite the glare she was getting from the immigrant her voice was calm, as if this was the right thing to do.

"There is nothing wrong with me, I am fine and normal. Dad accepted it so why can't you? I can't just go around now without my memories of the past, I know who I am and no one can take it away. Not even you mom. You know I thought you would accept it more than dad. Unlike him from back in the past, you never left me. You stayed by my side and I was by yours when you died when we were both sick." Hamilton sighed as he stood up.

"That never happened Alex, get the fantasies out of your head, I am alive right here."

"Well mom, you might be alive but I will never forget that day. I'll never forget how you died and I got better and had to live my life alone." Alexander stood up and walked away to the doorframe stopping.

"I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back soon." He sighed as he walked to the hallway and put on his shoes. As he did so he walked outside and pulled out his phone. He had pulled up his contacts and saw on it was Burr's number. He sent a message for Angelica's number and with it he sent Angelica a text.

 **'I need someone to talk to, home is getting a little much. Can I come over? A Ham'**

 **'Of course you can. You know where the café is in town? I live above it, I'll wait by the door.'**

He sighed in relief as he had an escape for a while, escape from his mother. He headed over to town to get to the café, unknowing of his worrying mother arguing with his dad.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Heyo guys, back again with another chapter of this fic. Well I don't have much to put here so this author's note shall be swift. I do not own Hamilton and see you next chapter my awesome peeps ^_^**

* * *

The next thing he knew he was near the café. Hamilton sighed as he looked to the sky, it was darkened by the time. He didn't care if it was getting a little late, he had to escape his home. Escape his mother. He continued walking until he had managed to reach the café, next to it was an open door with a familiar person standing in wait.

"Angelica, thank you for this." He smiled a little as he held her hand.

"It's nothing, we are family after all." Even if she was still technically his sister in law she could not shake off her feelings she once had for the man. Sure they weren't as strong as before with how he had cheated on Eliza but they were still there.

"Can I come in?" He laughed a little, it felt odd to him. To have to ask to come inside the house of someone he knew.

"Of course, I told father, mother and Eliza you'll be coming over for a while." She smiled at him. "Oh and Peggy."

"So they all know, that's good." He laughed a little as he stepped inside, taking his shoes off at the front door, placing it to the side out of habit. The house was cosy and warm, both temperature and colours. The walls were a colour of cream and the carpet that was around the house was a red. He smiled as they walked into the living room and sat themselves down on the couch.

"They'll be back shortly. They're out shopping right now." Angelica smiled as she sat down. "So what's going on Alexander?"

Taking a small breath he retold what happened at his home to Angelica, leaving out the parts where he broke down crying. As he told his story Angelica gave him a look of sympathy, she knew the pain of being around family that wouldn't remember but unlike Hamilton she had her family stick around and didn't go through as many struggles as what the immigrant went through.

"I see, so that's why you needed to get away from them. Well you always have a place here and father wouldn't remember what you did so he can't exactly send you away." She smiled a little, it was saddening to her that her father doesn't remember but also relieved at the same time as she would not be allowed near Hamilton.

"Right…" He smiled sadly, he didn't particularly like being reminded of that day but it was something he couldn't shake off so he couldn't complain. Hamilton knew since the war, history had its eyes on him and now it was hard to shake anything off about his past.

"I am still mad at you Alexander but I have forgiven you too, a long time ago." She smiled, she said it mainly to comfort the immigrant. It wasn't a lie though, she had forgiven him a long time ago but it didn't mean she wasn't still a little mad at him.

"I never expected you to. I am Macbeth after all." He added with a small laugh, it was a reference to a Scottish play that he and Angelica knew well. Before they could say anything else they heard the door open followed with a voice Hamilton smiled upon hearing. His Eliza singing.

"So what if it's us? What if it's us and only us? And what came before won't count anymore or matter, can we try that? What if it's you and what's me and what if that's all that we need to be and the rest of the world falls away, what do you say?" She sang, Alexander could tell it was from a musical, one he actually knew thanks to his reincarnation self. Dear Evan Hansen. His past self related to the song a lot due to his anxiety he had. Well he didn't have that anymore by far.

"I never thought that there would be someone like you would want me. So I give you ten thousand reasons to not let me go, but if you really see me, if you like me for me and nothing else. Well that's all what I wanted for longer than you could possibly have known." Maria had begun singing. So in this life they liked musicals? That didn't surprise Alexander though. As they walked in the living room the singing died down and they laughed a little, embarrassed.

"Sorry, I didn't think anyone was home yet." Eliza smiled.

"No, it's fine Liz. You have a lovely voice." Hamilton felt his heart break as he said that, she was his everything yet he couldn't get it out how he felt about her as she was with someone else. Well, at least she was happy. He looked at Maria that looked at him with a confusion. "Sorry, we haven't met. I'm Alex."

"Ria. It's nice to meet you. So are you dating Lisa?" With that question Eliza nudged Maria laughing.

"No, I am not dating Alex." Angelica couldn't help but smile, she may have wanted to in the past but she was past those feelings.

"I wouldn't date Lisa." Hamilton replied, yeah he couldn't imagine being with her now. Not after being family with her before. "We're just friends." Maria laughed a little as they answered.

"I think you would make a cute pair." Maria laughed as she was nudged by Eliza, by this point they were both laughing.

"Come on Ria, I don't think they're into each other." Eliza laughed as she looked at Hamilton, she couldn't help but feel something when she was around him. She just felt helpless around this man. She shook the thoughts away, she was with Ria and that's all she knew and could accept. "Anyway I didn't know you were friends with my sister."

"Yeah, you could say we've known each other for a long time." He spoke but as he did so he yelped in pain from Angelica hit her elbow into his stomach.

"As in for a few weeks." Angelica carried a cold tone as she softened up a little on looking at Hamilton. "I wasn't meant to hit you so hard, sorry." Angelica held out her hand to help the immigrant and as expected he took it.

"I didn't think you could pack a punch Angelica." He muttered under his breath as he stood himself upright. "I should have seen that coming." He laughed a little, looking across the room. Two confused faces and one Angelica face palming. Then it dawned on him what he said. "I mean Lisa." He laughed a little.

"You're an idiot Alex." Angelica sighed as she glared at the man.

"I'm not stupid." He crossed his arms in defiance.

"Really? Do we need to go to the library tomorrow and test that?" Angelica raised a brow smirking, she knew just how stupid Alexander was and she would take pleasure in letting her frustrations out and proving him wrong.

"Um…Lisa?" Eliza muttered, confused about the whole ordeal. Angelica sighed as she turned to her sister with a calm smile.

"Sorry about that, Alex just needs to be put into place sometimes. He has a big ego." She smiled, ignoring Hamilton saying he wasn't like that at all.

"Why don't we play monopoly?" Maria suggested out of the blue. Yeah she didn't like arguments and if there was a way to bring people together it was monopoly. Or so she thought. That was before they had begun playing and now mid-way into the game, Eliza and Angelica was out and it was only her and Hamilton. Alexander was a master of monopoly, of course he was. On top of that he also played the banker, go figure.

"How are you so good at this game?" Maria growled in anger, giving the immigrant money as she landed on his two houses on Piccadilly.

"Just skills and experience." He replied with a smug grin rolling the die. "And luck." He groaned as he rolled himself into jail making Maria laugh at him.

"In your face!" Maria pointed at him with a smugness of her own, yeah maybe monopoly wasn't the best way forward to get them all closer. If anything it rose more competition. As the game drew to an end Hamilton won.

"I call cheats!" Maria crossed her arms as she sat next to an out of control laughing Eliza.

"I did not cheat." The former treasury secretary was calm as he tried not to laugh.

"I bet you stole money from the bank."

"I did not, and would not do such a thing, the money I used was all mine and the one's that you gave to me. I am not about to sully my good name." He held a bitter tone as he sighed, returning to his calm mood. He collected up the money and began packing away the board game.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Yo dudes, I have returned with another chapter. And yes, as always no one is safe from the angst. I also need to say that I can't believe we have 20 chapters now of this and I'm pretty happy about that. I hope you all are enjoying this as much as I am. Welp, with that said let's get to the actual story. Disclaimer I do not own Hamilton obviously. See you next chapter my awesome peeps ^_^**

* * *

Angelica looked at the immigrant with a longing look. Of course that would set him off in the negative light. Especially coming from someone like Maria Reynolds. Angelica had heard about the whole ordeal when Jefferson, Madison and Burr accused him for taking money from the bank that wasn't his to pay off James Reynolds.

Maria however looked at Alexander with a confused look, not getting why he was so bitter. She only meant it as a joke, well half of a joke at least. She was pretty competitive so some of that was sincere and that was why she had come to the conclusion that, he wasn't a competitive person and that was why he was offended.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Alex. I didn't mean to." She apologised as she handed him the top hat player counter that was on the floor.

"You didn't. I just dislike being accused of doing things I never did." He still held the bitterness in his tone as he took the top hat. He put the board away and his phone had begun to ring. He pulled it out and rolled his eyes, seeing it was Jefferson. Stepping out of the room he answered it.

"Hamilton where are you?" Thomas held a bitter tone himself.

"Why would you need to know Jefferson?" Hamilton wouldn't think Thomas wanted anything to do with him. Why would he even keep the immigrants number? More on that though, why did he pick up?

"Because I've had your mom ring mine in a panic and I had to deal with it. Something about how you've gone crazy and walked out on them and you still haven't come back. To get her off my back I said you were around mine and now my mom expects you to come round here." Thomas' voice was less than happy. "So I don't get in trouble and deal with more people barking at me, get your ass over here. If you won't then I'll make sure you regret it."

The threat lingered as the Virginian hung up on the other. Why should he come over to his enemy's home? He was too tired to wait for whatever Jefferson planned to make his life a misery and it wasn't like he could stay here for the night. With a sigh he said goodbye to the three and exited the house, headed over to his enemy's home. Of course when he did Jefferson's mother was standing in wait at the door with a smile on her face on seeing Alexander. When he didn't remember who he was, he was actually pretty close friends with Jefferson, which made this all worse.

"Alex, we were worried about you." Mrs Jerson spoke with a worried yet happy tone. Of course by 'we' she was mentioning her and Hamilton's mother. There would be no way Jefferson would be worried and if he was it would just be faking it.

"Sorry I just needed to take a break." He smiled as he stepped inside the house that was so familiar to him. Of course the house was not that flashy yet it had its elements of flashy colours. Giving the carpet was violet, contrasting against the light and subtle blue of the walls.

"That makes a change huh Hampton." Jefferson was waiting by the stairs with a smug smile. Oh how Hamilton just wanted to punch him. He was meant to be spending a night with him as well.

"Well it is and I think anyone would have needed the break considering the circumstances." Alexander held a bitter tone as he glared the Virginian.

"And they were?"

"You know what it was Jeff-Tom." Alexander quickly corrected as he had to keep himself back from using words he really wanted to use.

"Careful now Alex, don't want to be rude. Hate to argue with a beloved friend." Jefferson laughed a little with a smug grin. It was evident he was trying to push Alexander to his limits.

"Of course. I'll be heading to sleep now. I am quiet tired." He yawned, both tired but he also wanted to get away from Jefferson in a form of manor.

"But Alex dear you haven't eaten yet." The Virginians mother held concern still and it made him a little annoyed. Not that he minded this but the fact mentally he was a grown man.

"I know, I just don't feel that hungry. You two can eat, I have some work I need to do." He tried to head to Jefferson's room but his arm was grabbed by the other which surprised Alexander.

"Hampton, you don't need to do any work and besides that means using my computer which is a no. You need to eat." Hamilton didn't understand why he cared if he ate or not but he pushed it aside as he tried breaking the hold. "Don't make me force feed you." Thomas scowled.

"I said I wasn't hungry Tom." Alex held a bitter tone as he was let go. The immigrant was used to not eating much and he honestly wasn't that hungry even if his body needed the food. Alexander retreated upstairs into Thomas' room.

In the room it had magenta walls and the carpet was lilac. Colours Alexander would never have in a room honestly but this was Jefferson. Something was bound to be flashy. The room was the biggest in the house and was neatly kept and there was a mattress on the floor opposite the Virginians bed. There was a line on the carpet, a white line made from string separating the section of the mattress from the rest of the room. Hamilton sighed as he saw a change of pyjamas on the mattress covers, which were cyan.

"Does nothing in this room match colours?" He laughed softly to himself as he picked up the pyjamas. They were again as flashy as the rest of the room. Jefferson was spoilt and he knew that by a mile. The clothing was silk and they were dark blue. With hesitation he dressed in them and turned off the lights, the switch being right above him. He then followed by laying himself down on the mattress, getting under the duvet and closing his eyes.

 _Hamilton was in a boat surrounded by so many people. It was crowded and even though everyone was different, they had the same look on their faces. Fear. Even he felt it as the sounds of the waves crashing against the boat, the boat rocking in reply. He knew where he was, it was the boat he went on to get to New York._

 _As children cried in fear Alexander did something to help, it may have been small but it worked. He gathered up a group of children, telling them stories, about a better world, a better life. Of a life outside of this world, where everyone is happy. It did the trick, more children leaned in and the fear lessened as the other adults listened to his story over the storm overhead._

 _"Wow that was amazing!" One of the children grinned. It honestly made the immigrant smile._

 _"It was nothing." He replied as the children had returned to their parents excitedly telling them the story they heard. For a moment the immigrant forgot of the storm as he focused on the smiles on the children's faces. However that soon changed as the boat rocked more than it did before, thunder cracking and the waves louder against the hull._

 _He wasn't immune to fear, no one was. The joy in the boat sunk as fear clung to the air more than ever. More thunder, more waves crashing against the wooden frame. He tucked himself in the corner_

 _alone, afraid. His confidence faded with each crash and rock. He was afraid the boat may tip over and they may all drown. The children, families and himself._

 _Alexander whimpered in fear as another clap of thunder passed and the boat tipping slightly more to the side. Will he truly reach New York? He didn't know and if the storm kept up he didn't think he'd ever make it there. After all what could one young man do against a storm?_

The dream shifted, like before it was less than pleasant.

 _He was standing there in the battlefield bayonet in hand. He was fighting for a good cause, to free his country yet why was he having his doubts? He shook the idea out of his head as he shot another British soldier as he got closer. All this fighting and death was getting to him, he didn't know how much more he could handle._

 _As more American soldiers approached behind him he sighed, looking at all the dead bodies around him. No he could mourn later, this wasn't the time. He was worried though, was Laurens okay? Or even Hercules?_

 _"Your orders sir?" A soldier's voice took him out of his thoughts._

 _"For now, we retreat back to camp. Collect ammunition from the ground or from weapons from those who did not make it. We can discuss a plan there and get the injured treated." The others followed his orders and Alexander headed back. He hated this, but it was the only thing that could be done._

 _Once they returned to camp, they returned with less people than they were sent out with, however the morale of the others were higher than Hamilton's. He headed into the infirmary. He had a few injuries himself, his shoulder had been grazed by a bullet and his ankle had been twisted. As he was treated he had to suppress a whimper, it hurt like hell but he couldn't show weakness. He was the right hand man of Washington after all._

 _"I did as much as I could, I can only suggest rest for now." The doctor on site told the immigrant as he walked to treat the other patients. The only problem was that he couldn't rest. All he could hear was gun fire and people howling in pain._

 _"Shut up!" He yelled into nothingness. If anyone heard him, it wouldn't be odd. Many suffered from similar experiences, whatever it was no one knew. The gun fire and the howling stopped, it was oddly quiet. He didn't like it at all. As much as he wanted to like the silence, he found it too eerie. Like the calm before the storm. That was until he had heard of a voice breaking the silence._

 _"Hamilton." The voice was muffled, like as if he was underwater. Yet the name kept calling his name until it became clear._

"Hamilton!" It was unclear how long he was being shaken or his name being called but his eyes flew open and he didn't realise what was going on. He was hugging a figure as his breathing was rapid and he was crying.

"shh, it's okay." The voice soothed, it sounded uncertain. Like it wasn't used to doing this. Nevertheless Alexander kept crying while trying to get his breathing in control, to no success. Another countless amount of time passed as he managed to both stop crying and get his breathing in check. He was tired, but he was less dazed. He was still hugging the person until he figured out who it was. Jefferson.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Heyo, back with another chapter. Apologies for the lateness exams and all but I am back and ready to continue writing. Anyways let's get straight to the fic. Disclaimer: I do not own Hamilton. See you next chapter my awesome peeps ^_^**

* * *

The immigrant let go of Jefferson and tried to push away but the Virginian held him close again. However he was doing something Alexander wouldn't think, he was rubbing his back slowly as a way to comfort him. Why was he doing this? Shouldn't he be mocking him for crying over a nightmare? The immigrant was confused by why he was comforting him, they weren't close in any means but here they were.

"Let go of me." Hamilton finally spoke out, his voice weak and strained from crying.

"You were having a panic attack from a nightmare. I may hate you but I'm not a monster." Jefferson couldn't leave him after that. Sure he didn't like the idea sleeping in the same room as him, hence the white string separating Alexander from Thomas.

"I wasn't…" The immigrant couldn't help but defend himself, he hated being seen as weak and defenceless. Although this just came across as stubborn which was in a way the truth.

"Right and I'm the king of England. Look Alexander I can't just leave you to go through it alone. If I did I would never get any sleep." Of course being stubborn as well he had to cover his actual concern, Thomas never did get along with him so when faced with something like this, it was different. "Want to talk about the dream? It might help you to get it off of your chest."

The immigrant was silent as he thought. Could he tell Thomas what happened in his dream? No, he would be seen as pathetic to still be thinking from back then, but he was showing actual concern and not fake. However he struggled to bring himself to agree to tell him, he wouldn't even had told Eliza so why him of all people? With a deep breath he figured it was best, even if he would be mocked and maybe have it used against him, he had enough of holding it all in.

As the immigrant told Jefferson of his dream, while trying not to break down a second time, the Virginian sighed as he kept him close. Jefferson couldn't imagine just what he was going through, it was obvious he was still thinking of the war, it was hard not to. Well he couldn't speak as he didn't even fight in it. Yet Hamilton did. It just made sense he was going through the nightmares many did back then but of course they didn't know what was the cause of it all but of course they knew it now and that made Jefferson feel another pang of concern.

He hated feeling this way, he was supposed to dislike him and be annoyed with the very idea of the immigrant and his ideas, yet when he was like this Thomas couldn't help but feel pity. The once strong, intelligent and stupid man was reduced to a shell of his former self. Maybe he was like this when he was alone? Jefferson didn't know and frankly didn't want to know. For now he pushed the thoughts aside, what came first was getting him calmer.

The Virginian did the one thing he knew, he started to hum a little tune as he kept a strong hold on Alexander, who had stopped struggling. The two sat there for a while before Jefferson realised something. As he stopped humming he had noticed Hamilton had fallen back asleep, his head tucked into the other and look about him as if he were in a peaceful sleep.

"If only you were like this when you were awake, it would save me a headache." Thomas muttered quietly as to not wake the sleeping immigrant. Jefferson sighed a little as he tried to pry himself away from the sleeping man however he had clung onto him as he tried to move away. Thomas shook his head a little and with a sigh he leant against the wall they were near and propped his head against it, as tiredness fell onto him as it was the middle of the night, he fell asleep.

As daylight broke into the vibrant purple of the curtains, Alexander woke. He felt tired still and wondered why, until the events of last night came to him. He let go of Jefferson and climbed back with a startled yelp that awoke the other.

"What happened last never happened okay?" Hamilton stood up. He couldn't believe he let himself become comforted by Jefferson of all people.

"Hamilton, it did happen and it is too early for this." The Virginian grumbled, he was not a morning person. However despite that he stood up and stretched a little, sleeping whilst sitting upright against a wall wasn't the most comfortable things. "Look, I'm not going to mock you or anything okay?"

"Why not? Shouldn't you be happy to?" Alexander glared at the other, now not being in the state he was in last night.

"No because as I said I am not a monster believe it or not. Besides anyone would know better than to mock someone from having nightmares about a war." Jefferson took his ground as he looked to the side to see the clock on the wall reading seven in the morning. Definitely too early, for a Sunday.

"Not that you would know." The immigrant didn't like how the Virginian was trying to act sympathetic, he never even fought in the war, and he was busy getting high with the French as he liked to think about it. Not with modest Frenchman like Lafayette but with those posh nobles.

"You're right I don't know but I do know it wasn't an easy fight. As much as I hate to say it but it takes a strong person to be able to go through a war and make it alive and manage to live a proper life again." Jefferson looked the opposite way.

"Did…you just admit I was a strong person?" The immigrant raised a brow.

"Yes, don't get a big ego over it though, you're still stupid as always."

"Me? A big ego? Perish the idea, besides I don't want to overshadow your ego." Alexander managed to smirk, ironically enough being around Jefferson was actually helping him.

"My ego? Please, I'm as subtle as can be."

"Yeah and I'm the king of England." This had lifted Hamilton's mood, something familiar grounded him more and it helped him become more comfortable and more like him.

"You're using the same argument I used last night." Thomas smirked, he was somewhat glad Alexander was back to normal for now. He didn't know how he'd try and get him to stop moping around. "I would say you only do that because I am a genius and you have to copy from me."

"Then you should say that about the national bank. You couldn't even get rid of it. So I say that makes me the genius." As much as the two disliked each other, they couldn't deny that they both were intelligent people and that they both accomplished a lot.

The two headed downstairs and as the immigrant sat down on the sofa Jefferson went into the kitchen. He had come out after a while in there with a plate containing, two sausages, a fried egg, two bits of bacon and also two slices of toast. Trust Jefferson to overdo breakfast, he was a fan of good food after all. How he wasn't fat, Hamilton didn't know but he snickered at the idea.

"Whatever your thinking Hamilton I know I don't want to hear it." Thomas rolled his eyes as he placed the plate on the coffee table in front of them as he took a seat on the sofa next to Alexander. "Just for once in your life be quiet and eat okay? You did miss dinner last night."

"Since when did you care about my wellbeing?" Alexander raised a brow as he didn't hesitate as he began eating, he had forgotten how hungry he was. Of course he would be, he did skip dinner after all, just because he didn't like Jefferson.

"Since we became…" Jefferson trailed off to a mumble but Hamilton knew what he was going to say and as he stopped eating he raised a brow smirking.

"Didn't quite catch that." He smirked. Jefferson glared at the immigrant as he mumbled the word again, causing Alexander to repeat it.

"Friends." Thomas muttered. As much as he hated it, and how much he found Hamilton annoying, after last night they couldn't be enemies straight up. "Well more of acquaintances." He did still find Hamilton annoying but he couldn't bring himself to hate him either. More of that annoying friend you wanted to punch in the gut. Yeah that type of friend.

"You can't change what you meant. I knew you mean friends." Hamilton laughed a little as he met Jefferson's glare. It looked as if to say 'say anything else and I will punch you'. Not that the immigrant cared. No, he was just trying to get his head around it.

"I still hate you though." Thomas broke his glare as he began to eat and as he glanced at the immigrant he noticed that he had finished.

"Well I hate you too, so the feeling is mutual." However they both knew that they didn't hate each other but the words still hung around, as if it were a private joke.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Okay, I do apologise how late this but oh well. Here's another fantastic chapter my moi! As always I do not own Hamilton. See you next chapter my awesome peeps ^_^**

* * *

The two sat in silence while Jefferson finished his food and took both plates out to the kitchen and cleaned the plates up. From the kitchen Jefferson had a thought about the immigrant and how he is in this time. From the kitchen as he ran the tap to wash it all up.

"So I've been thinking…" Jefferson began, being cut off by Alexander.

"Did it hurt?" Jefferson rolled his eyes at what Hamilton said and mocked a laughter.

"Funny, I wonder how long it took for you to think of that." The Virginian sighed as he turned off the tap, and as he rolled his sleeves up he began to wash the dishes up. "Everyone I know that was from back then are the same, like looks and where they are from. So how come you've changed to be British?"

"Because the world hates me." Hamilton laughed softly as he then fell silent. He had been trying to work that out himself, why was he British? He came to the conclusion it was his punishment for everything he did but even that was a stretch. "I only have that answer, I have yet to figure it out."

"It's just odd that's all. Like you fought against the British and now you are one so doesn't that make the revolution kind of against you now?" Jefferson asked as he finished the dishes, now onto the pans he used.

"No it isn't. I still did the right thing, we needed to win that war. The Americans not the British." Alexander sighed in annoyance as he got up and walked to the kitchen, leaning on the wall. Wanting to talk about something else aside this he changed the subject. "You know, how come you don't have a maid to do this for you?"

"Because we don't have one." Jefferson rolled his eyes as he heard the immigrant approach. "I wish you didn't try changing the subject like you do but I guess we can't figure it out."

"Yes well, no point in dwelling why I'm suddenly British. I'm still the same Alexander Hamilton."

"I can vouch for that, you're still as annoying as ever." Thomas rolled his eyes with a small smile as he finished washing things up. He took the plug out of the sink as he took the cloth that was on the side and began to dry everything up to put it away.

"Hey I'm not annoying, just…observant." He laughed a little as he defended himself. Yes, it was this familiarity he enjoyed. "Which reminds me. I'm thinking of starting a debate club in the school. So you aren't having all the fun in your debate club in the arena by school. Now anyone can join in."

"Huh, hate to say it, but it's a good idea. Who's being club president then? You?" Jefferson thought that Alexander may want some chance to be the president at something, given he couldn't do it back in the past due to the affair.

"No, I'm thinking to ask Washington. If he says no then Burr." It was odd for the immigrant to call George by his last name only, however it was needed, he wasn't the president anymore, nor a general. "Then I'll take on as vice president of the club."

"Why was I expecting that?" Jefferson shook his head as he leant against the counter as he finished putting everything away. "I mean, of course you would have some sort of power. Much less ask Washington to run it, but why Burr?"

"Because I didn't choose him then." Hamilton merely responded as he sighed, of course he had to choose him now, he couldn't let himself ruin the friendship they managed to rekindle. It was odd

though, especially how he was acting with Jefferson, as they should hate each other yet here they were actually getting along to some extent.

The two were silent for a while as the bell rang for the front door. They were the only two in the house due to Jefferson's mother going to work at 6 today. Thomas walked passed the immigrant and to the door and opened it. Alexander walked to the living room, setting himself down hearing only little bits of the two people's conversation, only enough to tell who he was, James. The other came into the living room with Jefferson, odd how they managed to waste an hour talking and yet they haven't killed each other yet.

"Both of you are still alive?" James spoke as if reading Alexanders mind. He had to laugh though, it was an amusing thought though. The two spending a night together without being sick of the other.

"Somehow." The immigrant shrugged with a grin.

"Well it's a record. I'm sure Washington would be proud of us. Next thing you know James, he'd be letting us sit next to each other in meetings without keeping a watchful eye on us." Thomas laughed a little.

The immigrant knew that would not happen anytime soon but it was amusing to think about. How would Washington react to this? Probably with relief and maybe dread, dread to think what would happen if they were unattended for too long. Alexander always thought that George saw them both as children at times.

The day passed quickly, the three of them didn't do much that day. They all decided on something that would require little interaction and what better to do it than a Lord of the Rings marathon, of course with the extended edition. It was as if the whole day passed in a blink, as they finished the movies Alexander parted with them and headed to his home, something that he was dreading. Taking a deep breath he walked inside. The immigrant walked into the living room to see both parents there looking at him.

"Back from Tom's?" His father spoke up, making Alexander laugh a little seeing how obvious it was. Although the laughter died when his mother spoke.

"Have you come to your senses Alex?" Hamilton gave an annoyed sigh as his mother asked that. He rolled his eyes as he sat down on the chair by the window.

"I always had them ever since I left the hospital. I know who I am so why can't you accept it like Dad?" He spoke, annoyance seeping into his tone.

"Honey, your father is just trying to let your imagination run wild. Now is time to stop it Alex, it's scaring me." His mother spoke trying to make it seem it was that hard for her to accept the fact.

"Right because it's so hard for you! You're not the one dealing with memories of a past life and having your parents back. You aren't dealing with memories of a war, of being shot by one who was your friend. You do not know what I'm going through yet you act as if you are the one suffering. Well if I knew it would be like this I wished I kept this from you and moved on. I already lived life once without you." He couldn't help himself, the anger he felt towards his mother, for calling him crazy and also not believing in him, when in fact in the past it would be the other way around with his parents.

"Go. Go to your room now Alex Hampton." His mother barely spoke, tears stinging at her eyes. Alexander obeyed, going to his room, his anger faded into guilt. What did he just let himself say? He punched the wall thinking how stupid he was.

"I'm sorry…" The immigrant muttered under his breath as he sank to the floor with a saddened sigh. Most, when getting their parents back would be kind to them and cherish them, but no. That was too good for him, he just had to hurt his mother who he had always missed. The thoughts plagued him, the silence only making the voices louder in his mind.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Heyo! Me here with another chapter! I must say the angst is awesome but why not get a little comedy in here. Too much doom and gloom...for now :p Anyhow, I enjoyed writing this one, a little more light hearted and oh! I figured out names in this one for Hercules and Lafayette, so look out for those, I mentioned them in the chapter, I hope you like their names here. Disclaimer, I do not own Hamilton. See you in the next chapter my awesome peeps ^_^**

* * *

It was a restless night for the immigrant, so instead of tempting sleep he was up all night writing a letter of apology to his mother. He felt the guilt weigh on him so he had to do something at least to show how he felt. What better than the one thing he was good at above all else, writing? He wrote a lot of drafts and changes, until finally he was happy with what he wrote, which unfortunately was when day was breaking. The letter read.

 _'My dearest mother,_

 _I do apologise for my words last night, for I did not mean for them to leave my mind. However one thing I had to get off of my shoulders was how I felt. I know who I am, Alexander Hamilton, or rather I was him. I would rather be that man again then ignore my past and be Alex. I know how it affects you, however I have wrongs I wish to make right, if you remember learning about my past or reading on it you would understand. I have done things in the past I am not proud of, and this is the time I can fix those mistakes and be able to live a life without guilt._

 _I only ask for your understanding and help through this and maybe you could see who I am as well as I. I never asked for much and I never will, but I only ask for this one thing. I know I have you back after so long apart, I should do as you please but I am afraid I have been alone for too long to do that. I guess normality isn't a thing I can do with ease, however that is who I am. Please consider it, I wish to see you without feeling the burning guilt inside of who I am, or feel the need to hide my past and self to someone so close to me._

 _Your son,_

 _Alexander'_

Alex did want to re write it but knew he wouldn't have time to, so instead he placed the letter on the table in the living room addressed to his mother and walked to school. As he walked he had bumped into Laurens on the way, a smile spread on the immigrants face despite his fatigue.

"Alex, you look awful. Did you sleep last night?" John asked, with concern in his voice.

"No. I was up last night writing." He shrugged, it was a normal enough thing with him. However John nudged him a bit.

"Sleep is important Alex."

"Sleep is for the weak." Hamilton laughed. "So only for the British."

"So you then, you are from England." John pointed out, Hamilton sighed as he was reminded. He hated how he was English. Maybe it was God's punishment for how he was in his last life? Well if so then it was a punishment so cruel and hard on his pride.

"Please, I am American. Well I guess I'm not even that since I was from the Caribbean." Alex shrugged feeling a small pat on his shoulder.

"It's okay Alex, we all know you are British." Laurens laughed.

The two continued the general chatter until they had arrived at the school and went to assembly where the former general and former king were presenting the assembly. Everyone could see they were both holding themselves back from doing something, but everyone that remembered knew what. They were holding back from fighting each other here and now, Washington with more difficulty. The king just seemed to be trying to talk to him.

"Everyone settle down now." Washington spoke out, everyone sitting quietly.

"Awe no need to be so uptight Mr. Wash. Anyways I have an announcement!" The king spoke, literally pushing him to the side.

"You mean we have an announcement." The former president interrupted with an annoyed sigh. "As you know it is sports day week, and we shall be competing against each other as schools. We have both chose our own finale sport and we shall say what it is. For our school we chose dodgeball." The reason why Washington chose that was obvious to the immigrant. To throw at full force at the redcoats.

"Boring!" The king yawned. "We chose paintball." He giggled.

"I already said we cannot do that Mr. Rick."

"Too bad." It was clear the king wouldn't back down. "No restrictions either, just shoot each other down and the victor of the match will be the one with the most people in the game or not too injured to move. Doesn't this only show how much love I have for you all amazing students." Yep, the king was still insane.

"No paintball and of course there would be restrictions. For example safety padding." The former general sighed as he had to deal with the king putting his arm around his shoulder. Alexander couldn't help but suppress a laugh at the sight.

"So with the boring safety stuff in place we can have it?" King George gave him the puppy eyes. Washington shoved him off, the hall now filled with small laughter at the sight.

"If you stop touching me, yes." After all he had to maintain his sense of dignity, Washington didn't want it tainted because of a crazy king that was clapping like a child at the fact he could have paintball. "Only we will have teams for it, we as the heads will chose. We will pick the teams for the finale in a group of four per school to make it four on four." It made sense for it, as Alex knew that the general would chose him and three others and he had an idea of who.

"Awe okay. We at redcoat's academy will not lose. We will take the trophy and your heart, you will wish you were on my side." The king cooed at the other.

"No we will not lose and not give in. I would rather have to deal with meetings then be part of your school as a teacher." The general used a cold tone, getting some cheers from the other students at the college.

"Awe so mean. I do hope you will reconsider that. After all, you were part of my country, don't think you can be so cold to me now. We will come close like before." The king tried to get closer to the general but being pushed away.

"And you forget, we won the war and we will win the tournament. Call your four up and I shall call my four." The general challenged. The king called up three candidates and one was a face the immigrant knew too well. Samuel Seabury. It frustrated him, he was American yet he went to that school and supported the king like he was in love with that psychopath.

"I call up Josh Lauren, Harold Mulls, Marcus Lafayette and Alex Hampton." As he called the names they all stood up and walked to the front. Alexander knew they would be picked, well he knew he would be picked at least. He was happy though, to be fighting at their side again. Although he was feeling slightly nervous at fighting alongside with Herc, as it seemed he still didn't like him.

John gave a smile to the immigrant, a scowl was received from Hercules as they met a gaze and an apologetic look from Lafayette. This was going to be tough but they would do it, they had to. At least they got to fight alongside each other again, that was all that mattered to him.


	24. Not a chapter

**A/N: This is not a chapter. I will delete this when I get the next chapter up. I do apologise for the long break I have taken, I just needed to take a break from writing but I should be fine to continue after next week. Sorry to disappear on you all again, I mean I guess it's kind of expected by now XD But anyways thanks for being patient guys ^_^**


End file.
